Hear me out
by ConteuseErrante
Summary: Dans un monde de bruit constant, le silence d'une muette résonne contre les murs qui l'entourent. Qui s'intéresserait a elle a part un médecin ? Or, le chirurgien de la mort vient d'être catapulté dans ce monde où tout lui est étranger. Et il ne souhaite qu'une chose : repartir. Prendra-t-il le temps de l'écouter ? Saura-t-elle l'aider ?
1. Prologue

Quelque part dans un futur lointain, un enfant, un adulte, un vieillard, un de mes descendants ou un inconnu total découvrira le passé de son drap poussiéreux nommé oubli. Après des recherches historiques plus ou moins longues, il saura que ce passé qu'il à déterré m'appartient car il n'y a guère que les choses qui n'existent plus pour appartenir aux morts. Alors qu'il lise ma mémoire retranscrite. Que je conte ces histoires telles que je les aies vécues et ressenties tout en ajoutant cette touche propre au récit qui lui permettra de comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

Et pour commencer ce projet, j'ai trouvé un livre a la couverture rigide aux centaines de pages vierges ainsi qu'une plume et un coin tranquille où m'asseoir. Je pouvais enfin écrire mon histoire.

"Bienvenue a toi qui lit ces lignes. Je m'apelle May et je suis ravie que tu ais ouvert ce livre, j'espère que tu le liras jusqu'à la fin. Une rumeur prétend que je suis quelqu'un d'intéressant mais toi seul peut juger du bien-fondé de mes dires.

C'est drôle parce que je suis en train de réfléchir aux informations que je dois te donner pour que tu te fasses une image de moi, mais de façon résumée et en même temps, cela serait mieux si tu savais tout de moi. Tout le monde sait qui il est mais quand vient le moment de se présenter à un autre, c'est comme si une amnésie subite nous frappait. C'est aussi mon cas mais je vais tenter de retrouver quelques informations utiles. Je m'appelle May Carter, j'ai 22 ans et j'habite à Brooklyn aux États-Unis. Je fait 1 m 85 pour 58 kg, j'ai les cheveux blancs depuis toute petite, les docteurs appellent ça une absence de pigmentation. Ma crinière blanche m'arrive aux épaules.

Quand je suis dans mon monde, je suis a peu près calme mais quand je suis lâchée en extérieur... Non, je reste calme. Vu que j'aime pas trop les gens, je reste dans mon coin. J'ai un univers dans la tête, j'aime lire et écouter de la musique. J'ai un talent caché mais je ne te dirai pas ce que c'est, une personne est au courant et c'est déjà bien suffisant. Je n'ai pas d'amis a proprement parler, simplement des connaissances. J'estime que ma planche de skate, mon casque audio et mon carnet me suffisent. J'ai quatre tatouages gravés sur ma peau mais tu va les découvrir plus tard.

Je vis dans un studio au 5 ème étage de mon immeuble. Au dessus, il y a un grand grenier. Mon voisin vit en face, je ne sais pas a quoi il ressemble mais j'ai du entendre sa voix caverneuse une fois ou deux. Ca fait peut être trois ans que je vis ici mais ce n'est pas une raison pour aller embêter des inconnus.

Je travaille en tant que serveuse au Starbucks le plus proche de 6h50 a 13h15 et j'enchaine avec un emploi d'aide libraire jusqu'à 17h20.

Maintenant qu'on a abordé les banalités, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir a mon propos : je vis avec une aphasie dite de Broca parce que c'est cet éminent monsieur qui a découvert que mon mutisme était du a un traumatise crânien. En bref, je suis muette. C'est tout ce que je te dis pour l'instant. Tu en sauras peut-être plus, dans les prochains écrits.

Au quotidien je me suis habituée a mon mutisme, j'ai quelques notions de langue des signes mais la plupart du temps, j'écris sur mon petit carnet pour arranger les autres.

Et voilà, tu connais l'essentiel sur ma personne et tu apprendra le reste au fil du temps."

Je regarde le ciel depuis la malle de voyage reconvertie en table basse, assise par terre devant le livre de ma vie. Je pose la plume et referme l'encrier puis referme le livre en pensant a la journée de demain. Je passe le matin au café et je profite du week-end par la suite. Je baille et me lève pour fermer les rideaux.

Je rejoins ensuite mon lit et ouvre l'ordinateur portable que j'ai laissé charger. Je range le chargeur et réveille l'écran de sa veille prolongée. Je passe le reste de ma soirée a switcher entre différentes banques d'images inspirantes. Aux alentours de 22 h 30, j'éteins mon ordinateur et active le réveil. Je me glisse finalement sous la couette, éteins la lumière et ferme les yeux.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un vrai tyran

Chapitre 1.

*Crack,blah blah blah*

Je fronce les sourcils et arrache mon bras du matelas puis tâtonne et finit par taper sur mon réveil qui s'éteint. Je m'appuie sur mon bras réveillé et me tire de cette torpeur chaleureuse du lit. Je me mets a genoux et attrape le plaid du matin. Celui dans lequel je m'enveloppe et sans lequel je me réfugie bien vite sous la couette. Mais comme je l'ai et qu'il a attrapé ma chaleur, je reste un moment à tenter d'émerger en vain.. Je glisse ma main sous l'oreiller et passe un écouteur du casque audio sur mon oreille et l'autre derrière la deuxième oreille. Je fais défiler jusqu'à trouver une chanson que j'aime. Ça convient juste a mes réveils, c'est doux et mes pensées embrumées apprécient. Je baille alors que la musique envahit doucement mon âme ensommeillée. Je progresse a genoux et descends du lit, mes pieds nus se recroquevillent face a la fraîcheur du parquet et les yeux mi-clos, j'essaye de me repérer grâce a la délicate source de lumière qui est filtrée par l'épais rideau blanc. Je marche a petits pas et j'émerge au fur et a mesure de mes pas.

Je finis pas atteindre ma destination et tire un peu le rideau. Au dehors, le ciel est rosé mais le soleil pointera le bout de son nez quand je partirai au boulot, le paresseux. Je cligne des yeux alors que la chanson change pour quelque chose d'un peu plus énergique. Je tire complètement le rideau et la lumière fut. Mais je ne suis pas encore réveillée. Je me dirige vers la salle de bains et retire le plaid ainsi que mon pyjama qui tombent sur le sol, j'attrape le déodorant le plus proche et en étale une fine couche sur l'ensemble de ma carcasse. Le parfum exotique de grenade me fait inspirer longuement. Je remets le plaid sur mes épaules découvertes et plie vite fait le pyjama que je pose sur le porte serviette. Je me dirige ensuite vers ma penderie et après avoir cherché un moment, trouve une tenue acceptable.

Pendant que je m'habille, je jette un œil à l'heure. Je retourne a la salle de bains pour me brosser les dents et passer un coup de mascara sur mes cils. Je prends ma besace et vérifie que mon carnet s'y trouve. J'entoure mon cou d'une écharpe a carreaux, mes épaules d'un manteau beige et mes pieds de chaussures.

Il est maintenant 6 h 45. Je pose sur mon épaule la bandoulière de ma besace et reprend mon casque qui diffuse une musique entrainant. J'attrape mes clés au passage et referme la porte qui se verrouille quand je sors. Je dévale les escaliers en bois, qui grincent sur mon passage. Je traverse le hall et descends les marches en pierre puis observe un instant le soleil levant.

Je me met en marche pour m'arrêter deux rues plus loin, face à un parc de jeux pour enfants encore vide a cette heure-ci. De mon coté de la rue se trouve mon lieu de travail, je passe par la ruelle longeant le café et pousse la porte de service. Au vestiaire se trouve la seule collègue ayant un peu pitié de la chose mortellement muette que je suis, nommée Sarah. C'est le type de fille qui voudrait partir a l'université mais qui vient d'une famille pauvre alors elle bosse dur pour accéder à la connaissance. Elle sursaute quand la porte se referme derrière moi et se retourne, je descends le casque sur mon cou. Elle sourit en me reconnaissant.

-Hey, salut May.

Je lève la main en retour et esquisse un sourire.

-Je dois te prévenir que-...

La porte menant à la salle claque. Je ferme un instant les yeux en devinant qui arrive a grands pas dans notre direction.

-Carter. Je pensais qu'on avait dit 6 h 50 derrière le comptoir et pas 7 h 10, j'arrive seulement.

Même pas encore dans mon champ de vision que je reçois un reproche dés le matin.

-Bonjour, Bean. Et je me permets de dire qu'il est seulement 6 h 53.

-Et bien, c'est déjà trop tard. Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas a la caisse accueillir nos clients, Sarah ?

-Oui Monsieur.

Elle me fait un sourire désolé et enfile sa casquette puis part sans demander son reste. En même temps, je la comprends. Rester avec Mc Bean, manager du café et de l'équipe donc mon supérieur n'est pas profitable. Et encore moins pour moi. Voilà qu'il soupire en me reluquant de haut en bas.

-Carter, Carter, Carter...Uno, votre tenue n'est pas correcte. Ce jean troué, ce haut dont on ne sait même pas si c'est une chemise ou un pull. Vous porterez donc l'uniforme complet. Deuxio, je crois vous avoir dit de retrouver votre couleur naturelle, vous allez effrayer nos clients. Troisio, vous m'enleverez ces bijoux.

Je hoche la tête patiemment.

-Et je vous ai répété de ne pas amener ce casque a distractions, déjà que vous ne parlez pas beaucoup alors si vous ne prêtez pas attention à ceux qui vous parlent, vous finirez seule.

Son rictus difforme me fait intérieurement grincer des dents. Je hoche néanmoins la tête.

-Allez ! Changez-vous et dépêchez vous, votre retard est déjà assez toléré.

Il tourne les talons, repu de critiques et claque la porte de la salle. J'inspire et expire longuement puis ouvre mon casier, je me change pour un uniforme informe et ramène mes cheveux en un chignon rapide d'où plusieurs mèches s'échappent. Je retire mon bracelet et mes boucles d'oreilles puis je lace des baskets premiers prix ainsi un tablier vert caractéristique. Je prend mon carnet et le glisse dans la poche de mon tablier. Je referme mon casier et entre dans la salle déjà quelque peu emplie des va et vient des clients. Je passe derrière le comptoir et m'installe à une caisse pour décharger un peu Sarah des buisnesspeople et des sportifs de bon matin. Je sors l'écriteau "serveuse muette en service" que Mc Bean a fait spécialement pour moi, comme si j'étais une bête en cage.

Automatiquement la file se coupe en deux et les habitués, nombreux sourient en me reconnaissant, ils me font la discussion et je dois me contenter de secouer la tête rapidement parce que je bouge partout. A un moment, le coup de feu du business est passé alors j'aimerais développer mes réponses sur mon carnet mais Mc Bean ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

-Carter, à la cuve.

Je me fais remplacer à la caisse et vais a la cuve, il y fait chaud et l'odeur de café est forte mais c'est supportable puisque peu de personnes s'y trouvent au meme moment.

-Carter ! Ta casquette !

Mc Bean n'ose pas s'aventurer dans la cuve, il y fondrait sûrement alors après m'avoir apostrophée 5 fois, je vais le voir.

-Carter, vous devenez sourde ? C'est sûrement a cause de votre casque a distractions, je vous aurais prévenue !

Il s'en va en sifflottant et j'accroche la casquette a mon tablier puis je retourne a la cuve. Après une poignée de minutes, un nouveau nom retentit.

-Carter ! Va nettoyer en salle, les clients ne savent plus où se mettre.

J'y vais et commence a nettoyer les tables puis le sol a la demande de Mc Bean, ce qui est absurde puisque les clients sont là.

-Carter ! Sers en salle.

Je respire un peu plus longuement que d'habitude et me rends a ma prochaine tâche. Je m'applique a servir et a prendre les commandes sans râler mais le ciel sous forme Mc Beanienne reste contre moi. Il me fait virevolter entre la cuve, le comptoir et la salle et ce depuis trois ans. L'habitude de son ingratitude me sert d'imperméable a ses piques qu'il croit acérées.

Arrive 11h40, le calme avant la tempête. Alors que Mc Bean et les autres prennent leur pause dehors, Sarah et moi gardons la boutique. Je la rejoins derrière le comptoir où on s'appuie contre le faux marbre.

-Ca va toi ?

Je hausse les épaules.

-Alors t'as besoin d'un brownie au chocolat.

Elle tend la main et sort un brownie de la vitrine qu'elle coupe en deux, je la remercie d'un sourire et mord dans le coeur fondant. Je finis ma moitié en trois bouchées et lèche les miettes sur mes lèvres.

-McBean est odieux avec toi, hein ?

Je hausse de nouveau les épaules.

-Moi, je trouve que tu es la mieux habillée de nous tous.

Je prends mon carnet et écris "C'est gentil de me remonter le moral."

-Tu ne mérites pas les critiques de McBean, ce mec est juste frustré.

"Je plains sa famille."

Elle pouffe de rire et approuve mon commentaire. La porte de service claque et celle des vestiaires ne tarde pas.

-On retourne au boulot, Carter !

J'acquiesce et lève les yeux au ciel pour Sarah qui sourit et me souhaite bon courage. J'essuie une deuxième fois toutes les tables sous le regard de Mc Bean qui prend un malin plaisir à me regarder faire et a se plaindre de la qualité de mon travail.

°Je suis serveuse pas femme de ménage.°

Je lui tourne le dos et m'attaque a une énième table. Le rush de midi commence et se poursuit jusqu'à 13h15. Je lève la tête et regarde la grande horloge avec un sourire. Je me dirige vers la porte des vestiaires quand une main se pose sur mon bras et m'aggripe fortement. Je veux avancer mais la prise se ressere violemment. Je grimace et me tourne vers l'auteur de cette agressivité.

-Carter, restez ici.

Je tente de me dégager de son emprise mais il à de la force malgré sa petite taille. Les autres sont aux vestiaires, je peux entendre leurs rires et leurs projets pour le week-end.

-Vous allez faire la fermeture à ma place mais avant, je veux que vous nettoyez chaque surface de la salle, du comptoir et de la cuve. Compris ?

Il a osé. Maintenant, il cherche n'importe quelle réaction ou expression sur mon visage. Il prend son rictus habituel. Profite du fait que je sois muette pour ne pas te cracher au visage et te dire tes quatre vérités. Profite du fait que t'es encore mon supérieur. J'acquiesce et il prend mon menton entre ses doigts gras, sales et rongés pour me faire baisser la tête. Je soutiens son regard.

-J'aime le fait que tu soit muette, ça m'apporte beaucoup de choses. Comme le fait que je puisse te dire que tu es inutile et que je peux te donner plus de boulot que tu ne puisses en supporter sans que tu trouve quelque chose à y redire. Je te ferai tomber et goûter la merde et je serai là pour t'enfoncer six pieds sous terre et rire de ta situation. Parce que c'est déjà drôle.

Je ne cille pas et il grogne mais finit par sourire.

-Allez ! Amusez-vous bien, Carter. Et n'oubliez pas que je vérifierai si vous avez fait votre travail. Dans le cas contraire, je me verrai obligé de me séparer de vous.

Il me lâche enfin et m'offre un dernier rictus puis s'en va en sifflotant vainement, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

-Je repasserai vers 17 h 00.

Il claque la porte des vestiaires derrière lui et je pince les lèvres en remontant la manche sur mon bras gauche, une empreinte rouge et blanche d'une main comme marque sur mon avant-bras. Je peux encore le bouger. Mais quand je pose mes doigts dessus, ça fait mal. En plus, il espère me revoir en fin d'après midi ? Il hallucine complètement. J'entends la porte de service claquer et après quelques instants, plus un bruit. J'inspire profondément et me met a la recherche des clés. Je fouille soigneusement chaque tiroir du comptoir plusieurs fois car elles doivent rester là, de l'ouverture a la fermeture.

Après quelques minutes, un klaxon me fait lever la tête. Un scooter est arrêté devant le café. Le conducteur secoue quelques chose entre ses doigts gantés de similicuir, il lève ensuite sa visière et je reconnais le visage compressé de McBean qui a encore et toujours ce rictus qui déforme son visage déjà laid. Il lève à hauteur de son visage ce qui semble être un...Un trousseau de clés ? Quand il voit que j'ai compris ce qu'il vient de me faire, c'est-à-dire pourrir tout mon après midi en me faisant poireauter ici jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne montrer sa sale face et me permettre de fermer, son air vainqueur s'affiche en gros sur son visage. Mais son sourire disparaît un peu alors que j'acquiesce lentement et que je lève mes poings vers lui, garnis de deux doigts d'honneur accompagné d'un sourire.

°Va bien te faire foutre, connard.°

Alors que son regard me fait comprendre qu'il me fera payer mon geste, je hausse les épaules, les poings toujours levés et le sourire aux lèvres. Il baisse sa visière, range les clés et fait rugir son moteur de pacotille puis s'en va. Je le suis du regard et soupire longuement. J'ouvre a nouveau les yeux, rien ne sert de s'énerver pour un type comme lui. Je me dirige vers les vestiaires et me change, retrouvant avec plaisir la douceur de mes vêtements. Je prend ensuite mon casque et met la musique un peu plus fort.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Une rencontre étrange

Chapitre 2.

Aux premières notes, je reconnais une chanson connotant le changement...Plutôt bien tombé puisque qu'il est temps pour moi d'envoyer bouler le boulot où je suis traitée comme une pauvre bête en cage par mon manager et également par le reste de l'équipe, exceptée Sarah. Sauf que je ne relève pas les critiques de mes collègues, ils font ça pour se faire mousser auprès de McBean et c'est leur problème.

Le seul fait de rester ici me donne envie de fuir mais si je reste, c'est juste parce que je sais que si le café est laissé ouvert sans surveillance, ce cher manager est capable de retourner l'affaire contre moi et d'engager des poursuites. Oui, c'est possible d'être un sale con jusqu'au bout. Et je sais devenir raisonnable donc je ne vais pas m'énerver. En plus, ça risquerait de retomber sur Sarah.

Je me sers un café et écrit machinalement sur le gobelet, je prends un brownie au chocolat puis pose le tout sur une petite table ronde et me couche sur une banquette large face au comptoir, physiquement fatiguée. Mon sac et mon écharpe sous ma tête, j'enlève mes chaussures et ramène mes jambes en les pliants. Je bois doucement mon café et contemple le plafond. Après de longues minutes, je jette un oeil a l'heure de mon portable, inspire profondément et expire lentement. Il est seulement 14 h 48. Je change de chanson et ferme les yeux pour oublier mon environnement.

Un peu après que le refrain soit passé, j'entends la petite clochette de la porte principale retentir. La personne garde le silence un moment et je baisse la musique considérablement.

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

Je fronce les sourcils à la voix masculine. La musique n'est plus qu'un bruit de fond a peine audible.

-Encore un échec.

Sans savoir pourquoi, alors que je l'entends se détourner, ma main percute le gobelet vide qui tombe et qui roule pendant un moment. Je devine qu'il traverse le magasin et finit sa folle course auprès de l'homme. Je l'entends ramasser le gobelet et après un moment de silence, commencer a marcher dans ma direction.

Mon premier et le plus stupide de mes réflexes, c'est de fermer les yeux. May, si tu ne vois pas les autres, les autres ne te voient pas. Mais quel génie ! Les pas s'arrêtent et je ré-ouvre les yeux, me sentant complétement stupide. La première chose que je vois est un visage d'homme qui me surplombe. Je tente un sourire qui ressemble plus a une grimace pour excuser ma position. Pourquoi je ressens le besoin de m'excuser au fait ?

Je me relève et baisse le casque sur mon cou. Je remets mes chaussures, me sentant vraiment idiote. En ayant finalement assez de regarder le carrelage honteuse, je relève les yeux et l'observe. Il fait la même chose. Il est plutôt pas mal, d'un point de vue objectif. Grand, jeune, l'air d'un grand séducteur ou d'un grand psychopathe, ses yeux ont l'éclat de l'érudition mais pas celle de l'ouverture. Il a l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis 150 ans aussi. Il dégage une aura assez sombre, ses sourcils sont froncés.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je peux m'enfuir, ce qui serait une mauvaise idée. Je peux rester plantée là m'enfin je suis pas de ce genre. Bon, je suppose que je dois agir comme d'habitude puisque le café n'est pas fermé, autant le servir. Je passe derrière le comptoir et sors l'écriteau qui me définit pour l'accrocher a la caisse. Il s'approche et le lit puis lève les yeux vers moi. Ses prunelles orageuses captent mon attention, pourtant je regarde ailleurs.

-Vous êtes muette ?

J'acquiesce et sors mon carnet. Je commence a écrire.

"Que voulez-vous ?"

-Savoir où je suis.

Je fronce les sourcils. Puis écris.

"Dans un café fermé. La rue, Eastern Parkway, Brooklyn, New-York, États-Unis. Amérique du Nord. Planète Terre.

Si j'avais voulu, j'aurai pu donner le numéro du bâtiment qui est le 341. M'enfin, j'ai été assez précise comme ça. Après avoir lu, il lève ses yeux, emplis d'incompréhension totale.

-Je n'y comprends rien.

Quoi ?! J'aurai pas pu faire mieux que ça !

"Moi non plus, j'y comprends rien."

Son pull attire mon regard. J'ai déjà vu ce logo quelque part. Mais où ?! Je remarque aussi son bonnet blanc à taches brunes et son jean a taches noires. Il aime les taches ou quoi ? Bon sang ! Que ce type est bizarre... 'Fin, j'suis pas mieux mais un peu quand même.

-Vous vendez du café ?

T'es dans un café. Alors oui, je vends du café. Mes yeux vont faire coucou au plafond et je me retourne vers le bar. J'expire profondément et commence a lui préparer un café serré, je me retourne et lui donne le gobelet. Il renifle le liquide puis goute lentement.

-Il a un drôle de gout.

Je ferme les yeux et inspire doucement. Je lui fais un café gratuit et lui il critique ! Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qui va pas avec ce type ?! Je ré-ouvre les paupières et le fusille du regard. Il fronce les sourcils et lève sa main à hauteur du bar. Je remarque des lettres tatouées sur ses phalanges mais je n'ai pas le temps de distinguer le mot qu'elles forment puisque je suis distraite par le mot "Room" sorti de sa bouche. C'est comme les attaques de ce type là, dans l'animé... Raaah, je sais plus comment ça s'appelle mais ca passait une fois a la télé et comme j'avais rien a faire, j'ai regardé l'épisode en entier, c'était pas trop mal, je n'ai pas approfondi le sujet mais ca à eu le mérite de tuer mon ennui.

Mais revenons-en a la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux. Il ne s'est rien passé, évidemment. Mais lui à l'air choqué. Ce qui me fait froncer les sourcils.

"Je crois que vous devriez chercher de l'aide ailleurs."

Genre un psy.

-Non, je ne peux pas.

Je hausse les sourcils, en attente d'une explication qui ne vient pas. Je soupire et écris.

"Si vous ne me dites pas quel est votre problème, je ne pourrai rien faire pour vous."

Il soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

J'acquiesce.

-Parlons plutôt de vous. Vous n'êtes pas la seule a gérer ce café ?

Peut-être que si je lui parle de ma situation, il voudra me parler de la sienne. Je secoue la tête et écris a nouveau pendant quelques minutes pour expliquer mon problème.

"Mon supérieur m'avait ordonné de faire la fermeture alors que c'est à lui de la faire. Et il a pris les clés. Je dois rester ici jusqu'à 17 heures."

-Alors il vous maltraite. Pourquoi ne pas quitter votre travail dans ce cas ?

Je soupire et écris de nouveau.

"Ce n'est pas si simple. Si je m'en vais, il risque de retourner la situation contre moi et de me prendre tout ce que je possède."

-Il peut faire ça ?

J'acquiesce lentement.

-Pourquoi il en a après vous ?

Je pince les lèvres et baisse les yeux sur le mot muette de la pancarte. Il suit mon regard puis relève les yeux. Nos regards se croisent, je détourne le mien et écris.

"Ça le fait rire."

Je laisse mon carnet puis marche dans la salle, tout est déjà propre vu le nombre de fois où j'ai nettoyé ce matin. Je retourne vérifier la cuve puis retourne a ma place initiale, derrière le comptoir. Je nettoie a l'aide d'un chiffon la vitrine des pâtisseries et regarde finalement l'horloge. 16h35.

Mes yeux se posent sur la pancarte. Les mots sont écris a la craie. Je prends mon chiffon et m'apprête a effacer l'inscription mais ma main se stoppe a quelques centimètres. Ses dernières paroles résonnent dans ma tête. Ma vue se brouille et de l'eau tombe sur l'ardoise. Ce qui fait couler la craie. Il n'y a plus que des traces blanches. J'efface tout d'un geste rageur puis je sèche mes larmes de la main. Ne pas pleurer pour lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Et déjà j'ai un spectateur, ca serait pas mal de rester digne juste un petit peu. Je prends une craie et suspends ma main lorsque je m'aperçois qu'elle tremble. Je serre la craie plus fermement et inspire. Je n'ai pas a réfléchir deux fois pour écrire la nouvelle inscription qui me définit auprès des clients. Je range ensuite la craie et accroche la pancarte à la caisse. Il lit les lettres écrites avec soin et lève les yeux vers moi, je prends mon carnet et écris encore.

"Ça peut paraitre ridicule mais c'est un geste symbolique"

Il acquiesce. Rien que pour l'écoute dont il a fait preuve, j'ai envie de l'aider. J'écris de nouveau.

"Si vous souhaiter toujours mon aide, attendez-moi dans la ruelle a coté du café, on ira chez moi pour discutez plus tranquillement."

Il prend un temps pour lire la proposition puis lève ses prunelles grises sur mon visage et acquiesce. Un bruit de moteur caractéristique me fait écarquiller les yeux. Je contourne le bar et le pousse vers les vestiaires, la porte se referme derrière lui. Je prends le gobelet de café vide et le jette a la poubelle. Je range la pancarte et avec le même chiffon essuie le faux-marbre. Au même moment, Mc Bean entre par la grande porte, tout content de lui.

-Ah, Carter ! J'ai passé un excellent après-midi ! Dommage que tu sois restée ! Il faisait exceptionnellement beau, en plus. Bon, je ne te cache pas que ton geste a attristé mon après-midi mais j'ai retrouvé le sourire en pensant que je te reverrai lundi. Tout est propre ? Mais bien sur que tout est propre, tu as besoin de ce travail, Carter. Allez, tu peux disposer. Je crois que le coiffeur au bout de la rue serait ravi de te voir. Va donc y faire un tour.

Je prends mon carnet sans dire un mot et jette le chiffon à la poubelle. Je m'avance vers les vestiaires mais il pose la main sur mon bras gauche. Je ne me débats pas, je souffre déjà assez comme ça.

-Mais tu as remis ce casque a distraction ? Voyons, que t'ai-je conseillé mille fois ? Pourquoi ne le jette-tu pas dans une benne a ordure ?

Je pince les lèvres et il me lâche finalement, une moue dégoutée.

-On remet ça, Lundi ?

Je concentre mon regard sur la porte des vestiaires et il me lâche trop brutalement, m'envoyant bouler dans la porte, j'ai le réflexe de mettre les mains en avant pour amortir le choc mais mon menton vient cogner violemment la paroi. Il ricane.

-Allons Carter ! Fais attention à notre matériel... Tu ne voudrais pas dépenser une somme d'argent considérable pour une de tes maladresses ?

Je pousse la porte et m'enfuis en marchant rapidement,je prends ma besace, les yeux a nouveau embués par la douleur. Je passe précipitamment la porte de service et ne la retiens pas. Mon invité appuyé contre le mur d'en face sursaute suite à ma venue précipitée. Il veut sortir une petite pique mais les mots s'arrêtent au fond de sa gorge et il vient vers moi. Je m'aperçois que je tremble mais ce n'est que de la rage contenue. Je rassemble tout mon courage pour me calmer et expire par le nez.

Je ravale mes larmes et déglutit car le gout métallique du sang emplit ma bouche. Je secoue la tête et me penche pour cracher le sang. Puis j'ouvre ma besace et avale quelques gorgées d'eau. Je m'essuie les lèvres avec un mouchoir et range le tout. Ces gestes me permettent de retrouver mon calme. Mais on dirait que j'ai transmis ma colère a mon invité puisque je le sens tendu. Je pose ma main sur la sienne et il lève les yeux vers moi. Je secoue la tête, signifiant que rien ne sert d'aller le voir.

Il se détends lentement et acquiesce. Je l'entraine d'un signe de tête et cote à cote, on remonte les deux rues puis je commence a monter les marches du palier. Je me retourne et le vois, hésitant sur le trottoir. Je redescends les marches et plus impatiente de rentrer que timide, je lui prends la main qui se tend. Je lui souris pour le rassurer. Il semble si surpris qu'il se laisse entrainer. Je lui fais traverser le hall et au bout de deux étages, je sens que ses doigts se referment légèrement sur ma main. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais ca suffit a colorer mes joues de rose. Nous dirons que c'est a cause de l'effort physique. Les trois autres étages occupés par le bruit de mes talons accompagné par son pas assuré me permettent de faire disparaître ce rose inouï. Arrivés devant ma porte, je lui lâche la main pour chercher mes clés. Je prends le trousseau dans la poche de mon manteau et ouvre la porte.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Des révélations importantes

Hey ! Et bien,j'ai été assez surprise de voir que finalement,cette fiction vous intéresse. Pour ceux qui lisent sans laisser de reviews, je ne vous blame pas si vous ne le faites pas a chaque chapitre mais faites moi un signe parce que j'ai l'impression de me retrouver toute seule. Enfin, place aux réponses reviews.

 **Miss Devil :** Haha,merci. Voilà la suite.

 **Traffy-D-Lamy :** D'accord,je n'arrête pas cette fiction. Merci pour tes compliments,ca me fait beaucoup de bien. Haha, d'accord,d'accord, je continue a écrire. Voici la suite.

 **Nuggets :** Hey,j'adore ton pseudo. Merci,merci,merci. On verra si elle décide de se venger. En effet,j'adore avoir les impressions des lecteurs, ca me permet d'évaluer la qualité de mes histoires et puis je ne mords pas,j'adore discuter. Voici la suite,merci beaucoup de tes encouragements et compliments :)

 **mirainohana :** Waaaaaaaah ! Merci,merci,merci :) Voici la suite.

 **Akanee Snakes :** Hey,merci d'avoir fait un effort pour moi. Bien sur que je prends du plaisir a écrire mon histoire mais je prends encore plus de plaisir a lire vos avis. Et puis merci pour ta review de qualité,ca m'aide beaucoup. Et oui,je l'ai beaucoup travaillée pour en arriver a ce résultat assez bien équilibré. Merci beaucoup et voici la suite.

 **Agana :** Merci et oui, mais il faut bien un méchant sinon c'est pas drôle. Merci et tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre.

 **Lerugamine :** Merci :)

 **:** Merci pour cette avalanche de compliments et oui,vu que c'est rare d'avoir une muette, c'est intéressant. Voici la suite.

Et bien merci pour ces avis nombreux,j'espère vous revoir pour ce chapitre. Bonne lecture. See ya !

* * *

Chapitre 3.

Je prends son poignet et le tire doucement en avant. Il entre et je referme la porte derrière lui. Je pose le trousseau sur le meuble. Là, je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux. Je retire avec soulagement mes talons et enfile des chaussettes pour réchauffer mes pieds puis j'enlève ma veste. Je pose ma besace et mon casque sur le meuble, je l'ouvre et en sors mon carnet, mon téléphone que je cale dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Voyant qu'il est resté au même endroit, je soupire et souris puis je le fais s'asseoir au bar. Je vais chercher mon ordinateur,l'allume puis je le pose dans un coin du bar.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il désigne l'ordinateur. Intriguée, je lui fais signe d'attendre et m'assois a ses côtés. J'ouvre un logiciel d'écriture et tape rapidement. J'aime bien écrire sur mon carnet mais je suis plus à l'aise avec un clavier.

"Ça s'appelle un ordinateur. C'est un moyen de communication avec le monde,très rapide."

D'où vient-il pour ne pas connaître cela ? Ou peut-être est-il amnésique ? Enfin, il faut avoir reçu un sacré choc pour en oublier la technologie omniprésente de notre époque. Mais ses questions semblent sincères alors je vais garder mes questions pour moi et lui répondre du mieux que je peux.

-Un ordinateur ? Curieux objet, je n'en ai jamais vu de pareil.

Il m'intrigue de plus en plus.

-Vous devez me prendre pour un fou.

"Vous m'intriguez beaucoup mais je ne vous juge pas."

Il semble soulagé.

-Je crois que je vous dois des excuses.

Je penche brièvement la tête sur le côté.

-Depuis mon arrivée, vous devez me trouvez très étrange et c'est normal, puisque je ne viens pas de ce monde.

Il me laisse le temps de digérer la nouvelle plutôt perturbante.

-Je sais que cette annonce perturbe et je comprendrai que vous soyez effrayée mais j'ai besoin que vous m'écoutiez.

J'acquiesce. Pourquoi ne pas lui laisser une chance ? Peut être que je lis trop d'histoires et que je devrais appeler l'asile mais il me semble relativement équilibré.

-Voila, je viens d'un monde totalement différent du vôtre, ou la piraterie est le moteur principal. Notre technologie est bien moins avancée que la votre. Je... Je suis un pirate et je possède un équipage,les Hearts Pirates.

Il me montre son pull.

-C'est le Jolly Roger de mon équipage. J'ai, et je ne sais toujours pas comment cela est arrivé, eu affaire a un ennemi bien plus puissant que ce que l'on peut imaginer. Enfin, il ne s'est pas posé en ennemi mais comme il assommé mes hommes et m'a enlevé, je le considère comme tel. Au début, j'ai pris ça comme un rêve parce qu'on s'est retrouvés dans un endroit entièrement blanc. Mais ça n'avait rien d'un rêve. Il s'est présenté comme le gardien universel. Il m'a dit que je devais recevoir une leçon et qu'il m'enverrait quelque part ou je perdrais tous mes repères. Il m'a montré votre image en disant que je devais vous trouvez et que vous pourriez m'aider. Il m'a aussi dit, qu'en attendant, mon monde serait figé dans le temps et que rien ne se passerait en mon absence. Alors, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour retourner dans mon monde et aussi comprendre quelques petites choses sur votre monde, qui m'intrigue énormément, je dois l'avouer.

Je garde le silence. Pour être sûre d'avoir compris tout ce qu'il m'a dit. J'acquiesce lentement. Puis j'ouvre Internet et lance une image du système solaire. Puis revient sur le logiciel et commence a rédiger a toute vitesse. Je termine ce brain-storming et lui laisse le temps de lire.

"Voilà la Terre,telle que je la connait et telle qu'elle est en réalité. La Terre est une planète ronde comme la Lune. La Terre et la Lune sont deux planètes faisant partie du système solaire. Ça veut dire qu'elles gravitent autour du soleil. La terre tourne sur elle même et la Lune tourne autour de la Terre,ce qui donne le phénomène du jour et de la nuit puisque le soleil ne bouge pas. Une moitié de la Terre est a l'ombre,l'autre au soleil et ça bouge continuellement mais on ne le sent pas parce que nous sommes trop petits par rapport a tout ça. Ensuite,sur la Terre,nous les humains sommes répartis en plusieurs continents,il y a toujours les océans mais surement pas aussi grands que dans votre monde. On a vécu des siècles d'Histoire,on a beaucoup évolué depuis le début et on sait a peu près d'où on vient et a peu près où on va. Nous parlons différentes langues et avons différentes cultures. Ici pas de pouvoirs ni d'habiletés extra-ordinaires.

En revanche,nous avons beaucoup progressé dans les technologies et dans la science en général. Plusieurs forces de l'ordre régissent ce monde. Pas de piraterie ou très peu et vraiment différente. Des guerres et des conflits. La famine,la pollution,les maladies... la bêtise humaine. On se déplace a pied,a vélo,en voitures qui sont des engins mécanisés,a quatre roues,qui avancent grâce a un combustible qu'on appelle l'essence. Pour traverser les mers,nous avons des bateaux mais aussi des avions qui volent dans les airs. L'esclavagisme est terminé depuis longtemps mais des gens réinventent la notion dans les recoins sombres de la vie. On communique grâce aux journaux,mais aussi avec la télévision,le téléphone,les ordinateurs. Disons que c'est la version avancée de votre technologie. Nous avons un nombre de lois a respecter pour éviter l'anarchie. Chaque continent a plusieurs pays,divisés en états ou régions. Nous avons tous des particularités mais a cause de notre Histoire,on a du faire des lois universelles pour que chacun essaye de respecter un minimum les droits des autres. C'est la Déclaration Universelle des Droits de l'Homme et du Citoyen. Voila,j'ai abrégé autant que j'ai pu pour que ce ne soit pas ennuyant et ce doit être l'essentiel a dire sur mon monde.

Il garde le silence pendant un bon moment et j'ai même l'impression qu'il relit certains passages. Il finit par acquiescer.

-Je dois dire que je m'attendais a beaucoup moins d'informations mais ce résumé m'aide a comprendre pas mal de choses.

"J'aimerai ajouter quelque chose."

-Allez-y.

Je soupire et acquiesce.

"Dans mon monde,vous êtes censé être fictif. Je me doute parfaitement que c'est dur a accepter mais c'est la réalité. L'imagination vous a créer ainsi que vos aventures. Vous êtes connus dans le monde entier mais personne a part moi,ne vous a déjà vu en vrai. Mais c'est la même chose pour moi. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, vous n'auriez jamais pensé que mon monde pouvait exister même dans la fiction. Et pourtant nous sommes là, tous les deux. Et l'histoire dans laquelle vous existez est célèbre dans le monde entier. Mais, je ne vous connais pas et je pourrai, grâce a cet ordinateur, savoir tout de vous et de votre monde en deux minutes mais ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. J'aimerai apprendre a vous connaitre."

Il fronce les sourcils aux premières lignes puis un sourire nait sur ses lèvres à la fin du paragraphe. Je l'observe prendre son bonnet nordique et le retirer de sa tête puis le poser sur le bar, a côté de mon ordinateur. J'en profite pour observer une teinte sombre parée d'un style coiffé décoiffé qui me donne l'envie de passer inlassablement les doigts dans ses cheveux. Je remarque également deux piercings dorés a chacune de ses oreilles. Et un bouc élégamment taillé qui suit les lignes de son menton. Je relève les yeux au même moment qu'il se tourne vers moi. On reste tous les deux figés par le regard de l'autre et puis il se reprend.

-Vous m'intriguez aussi, en tant que personne. Ce qui, même si vous êtes d'un autre monde, arrive rarement. Alors j'aimerais apprendre a faire votre connaissance.

Je sourit et tourne la tête, le temps de faire disparaître le rose qui tente d'envahir mes joues.

-Ça faisait mieux sur écran.

Je me retourne soudainement et secoue la tête.

"Non, ce n'est pas cela du tout. Votre proposition me touche beaucoup et j'accepte, évidemment."

Quelques fois, j'aimerai pouvoir parler, juste pour ressentir ce que ça fait de ne pas trouver ses mots, a voix haute.

-A quoi est-ce que vous pensez ?

Je réécris donc ma pensée et après l'avoir lu, il me regarde longuement.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait perdre vos mots ?

J'ai tellement envie de lui répondre que c'est lui qui me perturbe mais je tape autre chose a la place.

"Ce n'est rien, j'ai trop de mal a trouver mes mots. Vous avez faim ? Parce que moi, oui, je n'ai rien mangé de la journée, je suis affamée."

-Je n'ai rien mangé non plus,n'ayant pas un sou en poche. Mais comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas mangé ? Votre supérieur vous prive t-il aussi de repas ?

Je sourit et secoue la tête puis lui explique.

"J'ai rarement le temps de manger le matin puisque je pars au travai 50 et que je me lève 6 h 30. D'habitude le samedi, je finis ma journée a 13 h 15 mais aujourd'hui il m'a retenue. En tout, j'ai mangé un brownie et demi et bu un café."

-Vous finissez tous les jours a 13 h 15 ?

"Le reste de la semaine, j'enchaîne avec mon travail d'aide-libraire jusqu'à 17 h 20. Mais j'ai toujours une pause déjeuner de 13 h 15 a 14 h."

-Vous enchaînez deux emplois ?

"Vous êtes bien curieux a propos de mon travail."

-C'est une manière d'apprendre a vous connaitre.

J'acquiesce.

"Le deuxième est plus une passion rémunérée. Mon rêve serait d'ouvrir un café-bibliothèque."

-Donc, vos deux métiers vous entraînent pour les deux aspects de votre rêve ?

"Oui. Et puis un rêve comme celui-ci est coûteux donc je fais des économies."

-Je vois.

J'acquiesce puis referme l'ordinateur que je pousse sur le bar. Il pose son bonnet nordique par dessus. Je me dirige ensuite vers le frigo et l'ouvre a la recherche d'une recette a préparer. Une multitude de merveilles m'y attend. Et oui, c'est pas parce que je vis dans uns studio que je vais acheter des plats touts préparés, j'aime beaucoup cuisiner. Et c'est encore mieux avec un invité. Soudain je me tourne vers lui, prends la petite télécommande sur le bar et allume la chaine. Je met ma playlist cuisine et alors que deux percussions annoncent la chanson mythique, un sourire vient gagner mes lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je ré-ouvre l'ordinateur et tape en rythme, la musique vient gagner mes membres et je ne peux m'empêcher de bouger.

"Ça permet de diffuser de la musique et je vous fais découvrir les mélodies intemporelles qui accompagnent toujours ma bonne humeur. La, c'est Elvis Presley, dit Le King. Il avait une voix et une façon de bouger qui méritaient amplement son surnom."

Je commence a me déhancher, emportée peu a peu par la musique.

-Comment vous appelez cette musique ?

"Du swing, c'est de l'ancienne musique mais de la bonne musique. On le disait capable de faire danser tout le monde, quelque soit leur origine, leur age ou leurs opinions. Ce qui est plutôt rare maintenant."

-Alors c'était une légende ?

J'approuve vivement et le laisse découvrir la musique. Pendant ce temps,je sors des tagliatelles cuites d'hier et les fais revenir a la poêle,avec de la crème plus un poivron. Je me mets derrière les fourneaux et m'occupe du poivron. J'en découpe la moitié en lamelles croquantes que je dépose sur le bar et l'autre en dès que je saupoudre sur les tagliatelles, j'y ajoute la crème en dernier et pendant que le tout dore,j'improvise un swing, les yeux fermés. La timidité s'est envolée et a laissé place a un rythme endiablé. Je me sens bien plus a l'aise et le retour chez moi et nos confidences n'y sont pas pour rien. Je sens qu'il s'est également détendu. Je me laisse tenter par l'ambiance chaleureuse qui s'installe peu a peu et sors une bouteille de vin.

-Vous buvez ?

Je m'approche du clavier et tape, baissant le volume a un bruit de fonds et changeant la musique pour une reprise acoustique de Paramore. Le titre correspond bien a cette soirée car en réfléchissant bien, c'est une des rares personnes a passer la soirée chez moi et le fait est que c'est le seul homme. Mais ça va, on s'en sort bien pour l'instant, en tant qu' am-... connaissances ? Oui, on se connait un peu mais pas assez pour employer ce terme important. Les mots ont une valeur significative. Les gens ont tendance a employer les mauvais termes alors qu'en tant que muette, je choisis soigneusement mes mots.

"Pas seule, c'est trop triste. J'avais réservé cette bouteille pour un événement exceptionnel et comme c'est un événement assez exceptionnel, nous pouvons fêter cela."

Il acquiesce. Je lui tends la bouteille et le tire bouchon, il la débouche rapidement et la laisse s'aérer. J'approuve son geste et rejoins mes pâtes qui dégagent une odeur sublime. Je mets la table, éteins mes fourneaux, sert mon plat pendant qu'il verse le vin. Je vais poser l'ordinateur et son bonnet sur le canapé et décide de retourner au carnet. Même si c'est rapide, la technologie me donne l'impression d'un mur alors que le carnet nous rapproche... euh... bref, j'vais m'arrêter la sur cette réflexion.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Un diner plaisant

Hey ! Me voilà en ce début de décembre avec la suite. Je suis ravie des reviews que vous me laissez, merci mille fois. Vous m'êtes précieux. Vos avis m'aident a écrire cette histoire. Place aux réponses reviews.

 **:** Merci a toi. Voilà la suite.

 **Traffy-D-Lamy :** Merci. Voici la suite.

 **Yami Ruby :** Haha, en effet. Contente que tu l'ai appréciée.

 **mirainohana :** Et oui, c'est bien elle, pas de doutes a avoir ! C'est moi qui suis extrêmement heureuse de voir que vous appréciez ce trésor. Awww, tu as remarqué cela? Ca me fait plaisir, vraiment. Et c'est vrai que je choisis mes mots avec soin, parce que je sais combien ils sont pour tes encouragements !

 **Hana-no-Oni :** Tiens ! Une nouvelle p'tite bouille adorable ! Awww... Merci, t'es un ange ! Tutoie moi, je t'en prie ! Oh la la la la ! Cette avalanche de compliments pour moi et May, on ne va jamais s'en remettre ! C'est vrai qu'un AU moderne était parfait pour May et même pour Law, c'est bien différent de One Piece et j'adore montrer notre monde a travers le regard de May, elle est assez intense a l'intérieur d'elle-même et avoir fait d'elle une muette me procure un défi a relever incroyable parce qu'elle ne peut s'exprimer directement et son mode de pensée prete a reflexion. Tout en elle m'émerveille, je n'ai pas l'impression de l'écrire mais plutôt de vivre avec elle. Merci pour ta review adorablement intéressante, tu as une analyse sublime. J'espère que cette histoire continuera de te plaire. Merci pour tes encouragements.

Merci a vous, vos avis me font rougir de plaisir et j'espère pouvoir lire vos analyses pour ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture a vous. See ya !

* * *

Chapitre 4.

Je me lève pour allumer la lumière principale et laisse celles du plan de travail allumées. Je jette un œil a l'horloge, 19 h 20. Le temps passe si agréablement en sa compagnie que je ne ressens pas le besoin de vérifier l'heure. La musique change pour la chanson d'un film d'animation français qui m'avait beaucoup plus. La voix de la chanteuse est douce et la mélodie rappelle la ville lumière. Je m'assois enfin a ses côtés et prends le verre, il prend le sien et on lève nos verres en même temps.

-A cette rencontre qui se révèle agréable.

J'acquiesce et le tintement des verres résonne. Je ferme les yeux et mon odorat détecte les parfums plus ou moins discrets puis j'y trempe les lèvres et en prends une gorgée de dégustation. Je prends mon temps pour déterminer les saveurs qui éveillent mes papilles puis je finis par avaler cette gorgée. Je repose mon verre et remarque enfin son regard posé sur moi. Je hausse un sourcil.

-Je suis simplement surpris que vous sachiez appréciez le vin.

Je prends le carnet et écrit.

"Comme je suis surprise que vous en buviez. Vous devez avoir l'habitude du rhum, non ?"

Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres.

-Madame, je vous prierai de ne pas mettre tous les pirates dans le même sac. Un pirate distingué se doit de connaître toutes les boissons de son niveau, en particulier le vin.

Je tourne la tête pour réprimer un rire, j'expire et me tourne à nouveau vers lui, et acquiesce le plus sérieusement du monde. Mais mon rire cogne derrière mes lèvres et il le remarque.

-Vos yeux sont rieurs.

J'écris.

"Je suis désolée, je veux bien croire que vous buvez régulièrement du vin. Maintenant, mangeons, c'est moins bon froid.

-Je veux bien vous pardonner pour cette fois mais seulement a cause de l'odeur qui m'appelle depuis tout à l'heure.

J'acquiesce et noie mon sourire dans une nouvelle gorgée. Puis j'attaque enfin mes pâtes. Le poivron ajoute du croquant a la douceur de la crème qui elle enveloppe les tagliatelles. Je me tourne vers lui et attends son verdict.

-De ma vie, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de goûter de telles saveurs si différentes et pourtant savamment mélangées.

Je hausse un sourcil puis écris.

"N'exagérez pas pour me faire plaisir. Votre cuisinier doit pouvoir faire mieux que moi."

-Je n'exagère que dans le cas de l'ironie et du sarcasme et vous me poussez à la sincérité. De plus, je n'ai pas envie de vous mentir. Et je n'ai pas de cuisinier à proprement parler, juste l'homme qui se rate le moins pour cuire du riz ou de la semoule, si ce n'est pas des conserves.

Je hausse les sourcils, incrédule.

-Je vous promets que c'est la vérité.

Il semble sincère alors j'acquiesce.

"Dans ce cas, j'accepte vos compliments."

Il acquiesce et on boit pour trouver un autre sujet de discussion.

-Vous pensez que... Enfin, je peux vous demander votre prénom ?

"May. Enfin, tout le monde m'appelle Carter, qui est mon nom."

-May. Je suis Trafalgar Law.

Oh, j'aime bien la façon dont mon prénom sonne dans sa bouche.

-Mais le système est inversé dans mon monde. Le prénom est après le nom.

J'acquiesce et prends une fourchetée, faisant disparaître mon sourire. Puis, j'écris a nouveau.

"Donc, on peut s'appeler par nos prénoms ? "

Il acquiesce et je souris. La musique change encore, la mélodie semble sortir d'une boîte à musique. On fini alors nos assiettes.

"Vous voulez un dessert ?"

-Non merci. Ce plat me suffit amplement. Encore une fois, c'était délicieux.

J'acquiesce et souris puis débarrasse le tout. Est-ce que ça serait risqué de demander à un pirate de s'abaisser à une tâche ménagère ? Surement. Vais-je prendre ce risque ?

"Vous voulez bien m'aidez à sécher la vaisselle ?"

Bien sur. En plus, il se lève et viens me rejoindre près de l'évier. J'actionne l'eau chaude et y met du liquide vaisselle qui mousse. J'y plonge la vaisselle sale et commence à frotter. Il prend un torchon et commence à essuyer les verres.

-C'est la première fois que je fais la vaisselle.

Je hausse les sourcils.

-C'est la vérité. Mais il faut bien une première fois a tout.

J'approuve, c'est ce que j'aurais voulu écrire mais l'eau ne s'entend pas bien avec le papier. On continue ainsi et pendant que je rince la poêle, je l'observe sécher avec application les assiettes. Je vide l'eau sale et me sèche les mains puis écris.

"Pour une première fois, vous vous débrouillez très bien."

Il lit la phrase et un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres puis il se concentre sur la poêle. Je passe derrière lui et commence à ranger la vaisselle. Puis il repose le torchon que je prends pour essuyer le bar et le plan de travail. Je le repose sur le sèche serviettes et me tourne vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. Je prends mon carnet et commence une nouvelle page.

"Merci de m'avoir aidée, j'ai passé un agréable dîner en votre compagnie. Est-ce que je peux vous offrir un café ?"

-Je vais devoir décliner cette offre, il faut que je trouve un endroit ou dormir tant qu'il n'est pas trop tard.

Je secoue la tête et écris.

"Dehors, il fait froid et cela ne servirait qu'à vous perdre. Restez dormir ici.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

J'acquiesce.

-Vous savez, je ne suis pas le genre d'homme fréquentable... Surtout pour une femme aux intentions pures.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et secoue la tête.

-Alors pourquoi insistez-vous pour que je passe la nuit chez vous ?

J'écris.

"Je sais que vous êtes un pirate et que vous pourriez avoir largement le dessus sur moi mais je sais que vous avez besoin d'aide et puis je n'ai pas peur de vous."

Il est déconcerté.

-Ok, mais supposons que l'histoire que je vous ai racontée n'est qu'un mensonge et que j'en profite pour vous voler ou pire ... vous violer ? Vous devriez vous méfier.

Je hausse les épaules et écrit de nouveau.

"Me violer ? Vous l'auriez fait avant. Quant à me voler, si vous le faites, je n'aurai pas de regrets, j'aurai nourri, hébergé et discuté avec un voleur charmant et talentueux mais je sais qu'il aura ce vol sur la conscience."

-Charmant ?

"C'est un point de vue objectif."

Je détourne les yeux et il sourit.

-Si je reste, où allez-vous me faire dormir ?

Son air de vainqueur s'affiche déjà sur son visage. Je fais mine de réfléchir.

"Dans mon lit, je dormirais sur le canapé."

-Pourquoi ne pas proposer le contraire ?

"Parce que vous êtes trop grand pour le canapé."

Il cède.

-J'abandonne, vous avez gagné pour cette fois.

Mon sourire s'étire.

"Alors maintenant, est-ce que je peux vous offrir un café ? "

-Vous n'abandonnez jamais vos idées ?

Je secoue la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors, d'accord.

Je ramène mon poing vers moi en signe de victoire. Puis l'invite à s'asseoir. Il s'exécute et je prépare une nouvelle cafetière, sors du sucre et du lait.

En attendant que le café se fasse, je vais mettre en route ma machine a laver puis je vais chercher le livre et la boite longiligne. Eh oui je dois me tenir à jour. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme un journal, je ne vais pas raconter chaque jour, seulement les événements que je juge intéressants. Et aujourd'hui a été un jour riche en événements intéressants. Je suis sûre que je peux noircir deux pages ! Je pose le tout sur le bar a ma place et il me regarde d'un air curieux, je lui fais signe d'attendre et sers le café. Puis je m'assois à ses côtés.

-Alors ? Que raconte ce livre ?

"Mon histoire."

-Une sorte d'autobiographie ?

"De grands auteurs et artistes ont écrits la leur, mais je crois que celle d'une femme ordinaire pourrait intéresser les futurs historiens."

-Une femme ordinaire n'est pas muette.

Je lui accorde ce point.

-Votre café est meilleur que celui que vous servez.

"Pourtant c'est du grand café pour le serré mais je crois que lorsqu'on devient une grande chaîne comme Starbucks, les patrons achètent le café au bas prix."

Il acquiesce sans ajouter un mot. J'ouvre le livre et tourne la page.

-Est-ce que je peux lire la préface ?

"C'est ma présentation,vous saurez tout d'un coup."

-On me qualifie souvent d'impatient mais je veux bien accepter votre énigme.

Je le remercie d'un signe de tête. Puis je sors la plume et l'encrier.

-Enfin un outil que je connais.

Je souris et commence à écrire.

"Comme l'on se retrouve rapidement ! Mais l'écart de temps n'est pas le plus important parce qu'un évènement majeur m'est arrivé aujourd'hui ! "

Je relève la tête, ne sachant pas comment introduire cette rencontre. Un sourire moqueur se dessine sur ses lèvres.

-Un manque d'inspiration, si tôt ?

Je secoue la tête et bois une gorgée de liquide chaud. Je fronce le nez et ferme les yeux, j'ai oublié le sucre et le lait. Que vais-je faire de moi ? Il tourne la tête, surement pour cacher le fait qu'il se moque de moi. Je mets deux sucres et du lait, lorsque je mélange, la cuillère tinte contre les bords de la tasse, il se calme et reviens vers moi. Mais alors que je soupire contre mon étourderie, soulevant par la même occasion, une mèche rebelle, un nouveau sourire qu'il ne peut réprimer vient envahir son visage. Je tente d'exprimer la vexation mais ca le fait sourire encore plus. Je soupire une fois de plus et écris, sur le carnet cette fois.

"Ce n'est pas un manque d'inspiration, c'est la formulation. Et arrêtez de vous moquer de moi ! "

Il me regarde et je fronce les sourcils pour soutenir ma demande. Mais au lieu de me prendre au sérieux, il pouffe de rire, je n'hésite pas taper du poing sur son épaule, il s'absorbe dans sa tasse de café pour ne pas rire une nouvelle fois. Ok, je suis ridicule mais c'est vexant ! Alors que je me remets a mon histoire, la plume en suspens, je sens une présence observatrice proche de moi. Je lève les yeux et hausse les sourcils.

-Je suis désolé si je vous aie vexée, May.

Mon prénom dans sa bouche, une deuxième fois délicieuse à mes oreilles.

-Puis-je vous aider pour me faire pardonner ?

"Je pensais qu'un pirate avait trop de fierté pour s'abaisser à demander pardon, surtout à une femme."

-Ce n'est pas tout a fait faux. Ma fierté ? Je me suis abaissé a trop de choses pour prétendre en avoir une. Aujourd'hui je vous aie demandé de l'aide et vous m'avez rendu service plus d'une fois en une seule heure alors je peux vous rendre la pareille, même si c'est l'affaire de quelques minutes.

J'acquiesce.

"Alors je requiers votre aide pour la formulation de cette histoire."

-Bien. Est-ce que je peux lire cette première ligne ?

Je fais glisser le livre sous ses yeux et il prend une seconde pour lire la phrase d'introduction, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous me considérez comme un événement majeur ?

J'acquiesce.

"Dans ma vie ordinaire et discrète, faire votre rencontre est un événement majeur pour moi."

-Vous êtes aussi un événement pour moi. Je n'irai pas jusqu'au majeur, car sans vouloir vous vexer, j'ai une vie mouvementée mais ce qui est sure, ce que personne a ce jour ne vous ressemble. Vous êtes unique.

Je baisse les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres. Et mon esprit retrouve doucement une formulation qui me parle : la sincérité. Alors je reprends le livre, trempe la plume et m'absorbe dans mon travail pour lui cacher mes joues colorées par ses compliments.

"En effet, j'ai fait la rencontre d'un pirate."

Je relève la tête et l'observe, pensive.

"Est-ce que vous m'autorisez à parler de vous ?"

Il réfléchit un moment puis acquiesce.

-Je ne serais surement plus là pour que vos futurs lecteurs me voient et puis si ils n'ont pas encore découvert l'existence d'univers parallèles, alors je resterais un personnage de fiction.

"Et je serais prise pour une folle. Ou une menteuse qui a en fait écrit une fiction en la déguisant en récit autobiographique."

-Vous n'êtes pas une menteuse, vous êtes une manipulatrice.

"Mais c'est pire ! Maintenant, je me sens coupable envers les lecteurs que je n'ai pas encore."

Il sourit et secoue doucement la tête.

-Votre but est d'amener le lecteur a entrer dans votre histoire, au moyen de personnages attachants, de décors vraisemblables et de sincérité, d'accord ou non ?

J'acquiesce.

-Alors en vérité, vous amenez le lecteur à changer sa perception de la réalité, il bascule dans la fiction grâce à vous, grâce à votre talent ! Donc vous le manipulez, mais c'est une douce manipulation qui plaît au lecteur. Alors, au final, si vos futurs lecteurs vous traitent de menteuse, c'est qu'ils n'ont aucune fibre littéraire et que ce sont des idiots doublés d'ingrats envers le témoin qui a bien voulu retranscrire sa vie et le monde qui l'entoure.

Je ne retiens même pas mon sourire. C'est plaisant de pouvoir discuter avec lui.


	6. Chapitre 5 : L'heure du coucher

Hello ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2017, plein de bonheur et d'affection ainsi que de belles lectures ! C'est en un début de janvier enneigé que je reviens avec la suite de cette fiction. J'ai ajouté un bonus au chapitre, qui sera du point de vue de Law. Place aux réponses reviews.

 **:** Merci et je ne vais pas m'excuser du vocabulaire que j'emploie parce que c'est ma façon d'écrire et ça crée un challenge qui ajoutera du vocabulaire a ton langage. Bonne lecture.

 **Hana-no-Oni :** Bonjour :) Et bien merci et cette fois tu en apprendras plus au sujet de Law qui parle a la fois de Doflamingo qui l'a fait devenir ce qu'il est : manipulateur et froid. Mais si je dois te donner un repère précis, je dirais qu'il se trouve avant la guerre au sommet, donc avant qu'il ne sauve Luffy et tout le tra-la-la. Et pour le fait que Law soit aussi détendu, tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre. Si tu veux du Law égal a lui même, je te dirige vers ma fiction Sweet Madness. Bonne lecture.

Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère vous revoir pour ce chapitre. See ya !

* * *

Chapitre 5.

"Vous lisez des livres ?"

-Oui, je m'intéresse beaucoup à la médecine, surtout la chirurgie, mais je lis de la philosophie et quelques livres d'histoires.

"Et les histoires fictives ?"

-Oh... personne n'écrit ce genre de livre dans mon monde, nous vivons assez d'aventures réelles.

J'acquiesce, quelque peu rêveuse quant à son monde. Mais je me reprend bien vite et retourne à mon ouvrage.

"Mais un vrai pirate. Du genre de ceux qui partent à l'aventure à la recherche d'un immense trésor, qui parcourent le monde. Bon, je dois avouer qu'il n'est pas tout à fait comme la culture populaire l'a fait. Mais je le préfère nettement tel qu'il est. Alors oui, c'est un pirate et je ne suis qu'une simple serveuse, mais on s'est rencontrés. Il a besoin d'aide pour retourner dans son monde et je suis la seule personne qui puisse l'aider. Et non, je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont je vais pouvoir lui être utile. Néanmoins, je lui ai offert un repas et un lit, c'est déjà un début. Mais, tu sais, je n'ai pas peur du fait qu'il soit un pirate. Pour moi, il est un être humain avant tout et donc je réagis comme tel. Les gens se discriminent entre eux et je ne veux pas suivre cette "mode". C'est très intéressant de discuter avec lui, il ne sait rien de mon monde, je lui ai montré l'ordinateur pour commencer et il a plutôt bien adhéré. Enfin, voilà pour cette rencontre intéressante qui est à mes cotés en ce moment-même où j'écris."

Je bois deux gorgées de café et relis mon paragraphe. Je sens son regard sur moi.

-On dit que les gens intelligents ont tendance a écrire vite car ils pensent rapidement.

"Alors parce que je m'applique, je suis moins intelligente ?"

-Je n'ai aucune idée de votre niveau intellectuel mais j'apprécie votre gentillesse a mon égard.

Je hausse les sourcils, légèrement vexée. Puis regarde mon texte, il faut que j'ajoute une phrase ou deux sur ma journée.

"Et je l'ai rencontré dans le café où je travaille alors qu'il était fermé. Et pourquoi étais-je encore au travail au lieu d'être dehors ? Parce que mon supérieur, Mc Bean, à décidé de me confier la fermeture. Je n'aurait pas eu a attendre jusqu'à 17 heures si il n'avait pas pris les clés avec lui. Il prend un malin plaisir a me critiquer et a me faire travailler plus que ce que je ne peux. Il l'a avoué lui-meme. Mais je ne compte pas rester les bras ballants. J'ai déjà fait un geste symbolique aujourd'hui. La révolution est en marche !"

J'égoutte la plume dans l'encrier et la range avec satisfaction.

-C'est terminé ?

J'acquiesce.

-Est-ce que je peux lire ?

A mon tour d'hésiter. Je secoue finalement la tête et referme le livre. Devant son air déçu, je m'explique.

"C'est encore trop tôt."

-Avez-vous évoqué votre travail ?

Je hoche la tête.

-Vous pensez y rester ?

"Le mieux serait que je le quitte demain, mais je dois penser a mon rêve. C'est ma principale source de revenus."

-Combien devez-vous réunir en tout ?

Je vais chercher une pochette. Je range le livre et la boite sur la table basse puis je pose la pochette devant moi.

-Vous avez déjà commencé a construire votre projet ?

J'ouvre la pochette. J'en sors le devis. Il garde le silence un moment.

-C'est une sacré somme.

"Je crois que c'est un projet trop fou pour New-York. Je devrais penser a m'installer ailleurs."

-Mais vous aimez cette ville ?

"En même temps, Brooklyn serait un endroit rêvé. Les endroits de ce genre n'existent pas à New-York. Ce serait un concept révolutionnaire qui attirerait beaucoup de gens. Mais la communication n'est pas mon fort."

Il sourit gentiment.

-Vous travaillez demain ?

Je secoue la tête.

"Le dimanche est mon jour de congé, le café est fermé de toute façon."

-Vous avez mérité votre journée de repos.

J'approuve et quelques instants après, couvre de ma main mon bâillement. Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher. Je range la pochette et la repose dans le meuble blanc de l'entrée. Puis mon regard va de lui, aux tasses et à l'évier, interrogateur.

-D'accord, je m'en occupe. Allez-vous changer.

J'acquiesce et le remercie silencieusement puis file a la salle de bains, je referme la porte et me déshabille. J'enfile mon pyjama qui consiste en un short et un t-shirt a manches longues. Je défais mon chignon et secoue ma crinière blanche et ondulée. Mon cuir chevelu me remercie et je masse ma tête. Je change le mode du lave-linge pour le sèche-linge. Puis je me démaquille et me nettoie les dents. Je mets mes habits dans le panier de linge sale et sors de la salle de bains.

Alors que je le vois devant la baie vitré, j'attrape mon carnet, éteins la lumière principale et allume les deux lampes de chaque côté du canapé, ce qui crée une ambiance tamisée. Il n'a pas bougé. Alors que je le rejoins, il se tire de son observation.

-C'est la première fois que j'ai une vue pareille.

C'est sur que ça doit être plus sombre chez lui, sur l'océan. Ici, la pollution lumineuse est forte. Quoi que c'est déjà mieux que dans certains coins de la ville ou l'on n'a pas de notion de la nuit. J'acquiesce puis écris.

"La salle de bains est libre, vous pouvez même prendre une douche."

-Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité.

Je secoue la tête.

"Comme vous voudrez. Mais cela ne me dérange absolument pas."

Il se dirige néanmoins vers la salle de bains. Je regarde la nuit puis baisse les yeux sur les immeubles d'en face avec des fenêtres éclairées, d'autre non. Toute une vie se déroule derrière ces fenêtres. Je ferme les rideaux puis pose mon carnet de moleskine sur la table. Je prépare ensuite le canapé pour ma nuit et je prends le plaid du matin puis je le pose sur le canapé.

Je me retourne lorsque je l'entends sortir de la salle de bains mais détourne le regard lorsque je remarque son absence de haut. Et moi qui n'ai rien a lui prêter. Par contre il a gardé son jean, ce qui m'étonne. Il s'approche de moi et prends mon bras gauche au niveau du coude. La prise est ferme, il ne me lâchera pas. Dans son autre main, je remarque ma trousse de pharmacie. Il m'invite à m'asseoir, je le fais sans manifester autre réaction que de la gêne de cette proximité alors qu'il est torse nu. Je ne réagis que lorsqu'il remonte doucement la manche de mon haut, découvrant entièrement la marque bleutée.

-Ceci est la preuve irréfutable que votre supérieur est une ordure.

Je me mords la lèvre, quand a-t-il pu la remarquer ?

-Je suis fin observateur. Et quand bien même vous l'avez cachée, j'aurais pu la voir à travers six couches de vêtements.

J'acquiesce.

-Elle ne semble pas vous faire mal quand vous bougez le bras.

Je secoue la tête pour affirmer son propos. Puis il pose les doigts sur la trace, je sursaute mais plus a cause du fait que ses doigts touchent ma peau exposée, découverte qu'à cause de la douleur. Je le regarde retirer sa main.

-Le mieux serait d'appliquer une poche de glace. Vous en avez une ?

Je secoue la tête.

-Et des glaçons ?

Nouveau signe négatif. Il recouvre a nouveau la marque et je me sens intérieurement soulagée.

-Et votre mâchoire ?

Je balaye cette question d'un geste de la main. Néanmoins, il appuie son pouce sur mon menton et regarde mes expressions. Je ressens une légère douleur mais ne bouge pas. Il s'arrête et m'observe longuement.

-Vous savez, May. Ce genre de pratiques a un nom. C'est de l'abus de pouvoir. Et même si vous avez l'impression de ne pas avoir votre mot a dire, vous l'avez. Ce type se croit en sécurité mais rien ne lui est du, surtout pas votre silence et votre obéissance. Je sais que votre rêve a son poids dans vos décisions mais vous êtes capable de trouver mieux que ce travail.

J'acquiesce, lentement. Mais je ne peux me résoudre a l'écouter. Un travail aussi proche, qui me permet de m'entrainer pour mon rêve. Je ne peux pas abandonner, pas maintenant. Je prends la trousse que je vais ranger a la salle de bains. Je fuis mon reflet et éteins la lumière. Je vais ensuite le rejoindre sur le canapé. Et ses tatouages qui attirent mon regard comme des aimants. J'écris.

"Vous devez avoir froid sans haut. Et un jean ne doit pas être très confortable pour dormir."

-Je dors toujours ainsi. Et j'en suis désolé si mon absence de haut vous déplait, je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Oh, c'est loin de me déplaire, justement.. Je me lève pour résister a la tentation d'observer ses tatouages et vais regarder dans la penderie. Je dois bien avoir quelque chose a sa taille. Il est fin et svelte. Peut-être que... La sonnerie binaire de ma machine a laver ma fait relever la tête, le cycle est terminé. Je traverse l'appartement et ouvre le couvercle puis tout en mettant les vêtements encore chauds dans un panier, je cherche un haut bien précis que je finis par trouver, une expression de victoire sur le visage.

-Tout va bien ?

Je sursaute et tourne la tête pour le voir, dans l'encadrement de porte. Je lui tends un t-shirt blanc deux tailles trop grand pour moi que j'ai reçu, il y a quelques jours en cadeau. Surement une erreur mais l'idée de le rendre ne m'effleure pas l'esprit. C'est dans les situations comme celles-ci qu'un malentendu est le bienvenu.

Alors qu'il l'enfile, ma gêne peut enfin disparaître. Enfin rien que l'image de ses muscles aux lignes superbement dessinées... je me donne une pichenette mentale et termine de mettre le contenu du tambour dans le panier que je pose sur le lave linge. Je ferais le repassage plus tard. J'éteins la salle de bains et remarque qu'il n'y a plus que le bruit de fonds de la chaîne pour couvrir le silence. Je tente d'écouter la musique diffusée mais il avance un nouveau sujet.

-C'est un homme de passage qui vous a laissé ce vêtement ?

Le ridicule de cette phrase me fait sourire. Je secoue la tête et explique mon sourire.

"Pour être sincère, vous êtes le premier que ce t-shirt voit passer."

-Je vois. Alors veuillez m'excuser d'avoir avancé ma théorie sans preuves.

J'accepte ses excuses d'un signe de tête.

-Est-ce déplacé de demander à une femme de parler de ses précédentes relations amoureuses pour faire connaissance ?

"J'éviterai le premier soir de parler du passé alors qu'une nouvelle rencontre signifie un avenir empli de possibilités. Mais c'est une façon d'apprendre à connaître une personne. Et puisque ce sujet vous intéresse, j'ai eu un premier amour, comme la plupart des gens mais je n'ai pas eu de relations au delà de la première fois. Parce que les muettes ne sont remarquées que par les médecins, en tant que cas d'étude."

-En ce qui me concerne, seules les filles de joie sont accessibles aux pirates. Alors, certes, le coté relationnel est pauvre mais il faut entretenir une certaine santé.

Il n'a pas tort. Je réprime un bâillement et cligne des yeux.

-Vous devriez dormir.

J'acquiesce et écris.

"Je suis désolée, je voudrais discuter avec vous toute la nuit mais je n'en peux plus."

-Ne vous excusez pas. Nous discuterons demain.

Il se relève alors que je pose le carnet sur la table.

-Merci de m'accueillir chez vous et de bien vouloir m'aider. J'apprécie votre geste.

J'incline la tête.

-Vous êtes sure de ne pas vouloir dormir dans votre lit ?

Je secoue la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Ma détermination le fait céder.

-D'accord, je prendrais le lit. Mais seulement pour cette nuit, marché conclu ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel, ce qui le fait sourire. Passer un marché avec un pirate n'est pas conseillé et d'ailleurs, si j'avais su qu'il enfreindrait les règles implicites au moment ou je baisserai ma garde, je n'aurais pas haussé les épaules de façon si négligente. Mais je ne savais pas encore alors j'ai fini par acquiescer pour qu'il aille dormir.

J'éteins l'ordinateur et la chaîne puis les lumières du canapé. Je l'entends s'installer et me couche également. Je me mets sur le coté et replie les jambes. Puis je remarque que je n'ai pas pris mon casque pour m'endormir. Mais tant pis, il faut bien changer de temps en temps. Et puis, je suis si épuisée que je n'ai aucun mal a trouver les bras de Morphée, oubliant le confort du canapé inférieur a mon matelas et sa présence.

* * *

BONUS :

Un peu plus tard, dans la nuit :

Elle dort, il a écouté sa respiration ralentir et a attendu qu'elle soit profondément endormie. Lui, a du mal a trouver le sommeil. Pas parce qu'il réfléchit a une nouvelle tactique ou qu'il tente de résoudre un problème concernant son équipage. Non, pour une fois, il se sent presque bien. Il a mangé un bon repas et a eu une discussion très intéressante. Non, ce n'est pas ça qui l'empêche de fermer les yeux sereinement.

C'est le fait qu'elle lui ai laissé son lit. Combien de personnes auraient seulement pensé a cette option ? Pas lui, c'est sur. Pourquoi a-t-elle insisté pour lui laisser le confort alors que c'est chez elle ? Au moins, aurait-elle pu dormir avec lui ? A moins que... Serait-elle gênée par cette proximité physique ? Il a remarqué qu'elle a détourné le regard quand il s'est montré torse nu. Bon, il veut bien avouer qu'il n'est pas l'homme le plus innocent du monde mais quand bien même, il l'a averti, a tenté de la dissuader de l'héberger.

Et elle s'est obstinée. Mais cette sincérité quand elle lui a dit qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui l'a surpris, voire totalement déconcerté. Ses suppositions de menaces ne l'ont même pas faite hésiter. Dès le départ, elle l'a traité comme son égal, comme un être humain. Il se rappelle que dès son arrivée dans ce monde, les gens se sont retournés sur lui, puis se sont écartés a cause de cette aura sombre qui le précède partout. Même dans son propre monde, sa réputation en a fait fuir plus d'un. Mais pas elle. Elle l'a écouté, l'a accueilli, lui a parlé d'elle-même alors que rien ne l'obligeait a le faire. Et sans aucune arrière-pensée. Elle a répondu a ses questions, lui faisant découvrir son monde sans attendre quelque chose en retour.

Et chose surprenante, a force de patience, elle l'a fait parler, naturellement, sans le forcer. Il a même apprécié discuté avec elle. Peut-être est-ce son sourire, rare, qu'il aime provoquer ou encore sa façon de le regarder, comme si elle voit en lui de bonnes choses alors qu'il n'en trouve que des mauvaises. Le fait est que ce qu'il voyait comme un problème très irritant, commence a se transformer doucement en un apprentissage intéressant. Une leçon, c'est le mot qu'avait employé celui qui l'avait envoyé ici. Et si elle était son instructrice, peut-être pourrait-il se montrer moins réticent quant à cette leçon...

Sortant de cette réflexion, il s'aperçut qu'une idée avait germé dans son esprit. Peut-être serait-elle en colère au réveil mais c'est bien connu, un pirate transgresse les règles imposées.

Il se lève sans un bruit et ses yeux s'habituant a l'obscurité, il marche jusqu'à se retrouver devant le canapé a l'observer dormir. Il vérifie que sa présence ne dérange pas son sommeil puis commence par relever doucement ses genoux et passe une main, se baisse. Puis il passe encore plus doucement, une main dans son dos, attends un peu puis la soulève avec bien moins d'efforts que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Elle est d'une légèreté étonnante, mais si elle ne déjeune pas le matin, ce n'est qu'un détail qu'il retiendra. Toujours est-il qu'elle semble fragile, vulnérable... Si il décidait de l'attaquer, elle ne pourrait pas se défendre. Et elle l'a reconnu elle-même mais elle sait aussi qu'il ne peut pas l'attaquer. Il n'a aucune raison de s'en prendre a elle et il ne pourrait se le pardonner. Tout le monde le pense incapable de sentiments, même lui pensait que ses capacités affectives avaient été réduites au néant mais elles étaient juste enfouies au plus profond de lui-même.

Il remarque que le plaid a glissé, alors pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid, il la porte jusqu'à la place qu'il occupait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il la dépose alors qu'elle bouge légèrement. Elle se tourne vers l'intérieur du lit. Il observe ses réactions mais elle se contente de pousser un soupir et sa respiration reprend son rythme ensommeillé. Il contourne le lit avec un sourire, s'y assoit et se couche, avec la satisfaction d'avoir rétabli la situation. De plus, c'est la seule nuit de la semaine ou elle peut dormir longtemps, autant faire en sorte qu'elle se repose. Il observe le plafond puis se tourne vers l'extérieur du lit et ferme les yeux, cette fois apaisé.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Un réveil inattendu

Hello. Alors je sais que j'ai du retard sur mes publications et pour tout avouer, je ne suis pas très motivée mais bon ce soir, je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien que j'y mette un peu du mien pour espérer avoir du retour sur mes histoires de votre part. Il n'y a que vous pour me motiver a poster et a écrire alors n'héistez pas a me dire quelque chose sur le chapitre en lui-meme, ou sur l'histoire ou ce que vous voulez. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais a dire. Merci pour les deux gentilles reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise : Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6.

Le lendemain matin :

*Crack, blah, blah, blah*

La voix de l'animateur me fait sursauter. MERDE ! J'ai oublié d'éteindre le réveil ! Je sors rapidement mon bras hors de la couverture et tâtonne furieusement puis assène une tape a mon réveil qui se tait. Alors que je referme les yeux et tente de retrouver mon rêve, je m'aperçois que quelque chose cloche. Minute... Comment j'ai pu taper sur le réveil près de mon lit alors que je suis censée dormir sur le canapé ?! Un gros doute remonte lentement jusqu'à mon cerveau embrumé...

Je fait un effort surhumain pour ouvrir mes paupières mais rien que le fait que je sois étendue de tout mon long sur le ventre et pas recroquevillée me confirme ce doute. Abandonnant l'idée d'ouvrir mes paupières, j'écoute pour voir si la présence masculine de l'autre coté du lit a été réveillée par la voix joyeuse qui n'avait pas lieu d'être... Il est réveillé.

Ça existe des connaissances qui dorment dans le même lit, le premier soir ? Putain... Bon, ça m'a permis de dormir confortablement mais si j'avais réduit la distance qui nous sépare pendant mon sommeil ? Je sens mon visage rougir. Je me calme, ouvre les yeux avec moins de difficulté et souffle rapidement par le nez. Puis je me tourne vers l'intérieur du lit et fixe durement ses épaules. Il finit par se retourner, a peine plus réveillé que moi, c'est a dire, encore dans les vapes. Cela lui donne l'air innocent. Mais je garde les sourcils froncés. Je veux lui faire comprendre qu'il m'a déplacée sans mon accord.

Il réprime un sourire et chuchote.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment pas crédible quand vous êtes en colère.

Pour tout réponse, je souffle par le nez et fronce encore plus les sourcils.

-D'accord, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, mais je ne vois pas ou est le problème. Nous n'avons fait que _dormir_.

Son insistance sur le dernier mot provoque une moue dubitative.

-De plus, ni vous, ni moi n'avons fini notre nuit. Alors oubliez cela et profitez du seul matin où vous pouvez vous permettre de prendre "cinq minutes de plus".

Je ne veux pas lui montrer que je suis d'accord et qu'il a eu raison de me déplacer pendant mon sommeil. Alors je pousse un nouveau soupir, me mets sur le ventre et plonge la tête dans mon oreiller pour montrer mon mécontentement. J' _entends_ son sourire alors je tourne la tête vers le mur. Mes yeux s'accordent ces "cinq minutes de plus" et mon esprit ne tarde pas a suivre.

Plus tard dans la matinée :

J'ouvre les yeux, a moitié réveillée mais termine de me réveiller complètement quand je m'aperçois que je me suis rendormie. Je me dresse sur mes coudes pour retomber aussitôt quand je me rends compte que nous sommes Dimanche et que mes deux heures et demi de sommeil me sont offertes gracieusement.

Je soupire de plaisir, fait un câlin a mon oreiller puis me tourne vers l'intérieur du lit. L'appartement est baigné dans une lumière apaisante, dorée, le soleil est filtré par le rideau blanc. On y voit un peu plus clair qu'a 6 h 30. Je devrais rester au lit plus souvent. Une chaleur réconfortante m'enveloppe comme si la couette me faisait un câlin pour me remercier d'être restée. Cette pensée me donne un sourire et mon regard se pose sur les cheveux en bataille de Law. Tiens... c'est la première fois que je prononce son prénom. Law, trois lettres que je forme avec mes lèvres. C'est le premier mot qui bouge sur mes lèvres et j'ai envie d'y ajouter un souffle, de faire vibrer mes cordes vocales, juste pour l'entendre. Impossible mais une envie parmi tant d'autres... qui restera une envie.

Alors que je l'observe, une idée me vient en tête. Et si je le réveillais ? Délicatement, je glisse au centre du matelas. Il ne bouge pas et le rythme de sa respiration reste celui du sommeil. Taquine, je souffle doucement sur sa nuque jusqu'à ce qu'il frémisse. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je ne savais pas qu'il était impossible de souffler tout en réprimant un rire.

Puisqu'il m'est impossible de continuer, je reviens doucement a ma place et dès lors que ma tête repose innocemment sur l'oreiller, je sais que je ne resterai pas stoïque longtemps. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il inspire et expire longuement par le nez, un sourire s'épanouit sur mes lèvres. Si je ne me cache pas, je suis découverte alors je plonge la tête dans mon oreiller.

Je l'entends se retourner,je l'imagine parfaitement en train d'émerger, je sens son regard se poser sur moi pour ne plus bouger mais je tente de garder mon sérieux.

-Vous m'avez réveillé.

Un frisson parcourt mon corps, cette voix grave typique du matin, je crois que c'est une chose qui me plait... genre beaucoup. Je me calme et ne réponds pas a son accusation.

-Si vous n'êtes pas coupable, vous ne verrez aucun problème a vous tourner vers moi.

Sauf que jesuis coupable et _il le sait._ Néanmoins, je me tourne vers lui, assumant mon acte.

-Pourquoi ?

J'ai trouvé ça amusant. Mais je me contente de hausser les épaules, geste qu'il répète. Si j'avais mon carnet, je n'aurai pas dit mieux.

-Et maintenant, vous devez vous faire pardonner.

J'acquiesce, l'air grave. Puis m'approche, me dresse sur un coude et dépose furtivement mes lèvres sur sa joue puis retourne a ma place, les joues rosies. Au moins, j'ai réussi a le surprendre.

-J'accepte volontiers ces excuses. Dois-je me faire pardonner de la même manière ?

Je secoue la tête. J'aurai mieux fait de hausser les épaules, puisqu'il prend mon non pour un oui hésitant et de toute façon, peu importe mon geste, il aurait fini par le faire.

Il bouge et je le laisse s'approcher ... et au dernier moment, je l'esquive et plonge la tête dans l'oreiller. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire mais mon esquive est plus un jeu qu'une peur. Lorsqu'il se remet de cette déception, je sens son sourire espiègle lorsqu'il se penche sur moi, il murmure a mon oreille.

-Un jour, ce sera vous qui viendrez me chercher, Mlle Carter.

Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus marquant, le fait que je rougisse ou le fait que j'approuve cette provocation.

-J'aime bien les nœuds sur vos cuisses... très féminin.

Mais il parle de mes tatouages, là ! Quand les a-t-il vus ? ... Ah oui, je porte un short. Le café hier, le short ce matin, je devrai changer de disque dur, ma mémoire est pleine. Je relève la tête et le remercie de son compliment.

-Vous en avez d'autres ?

J'acquiesce.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de les voir ?

J'acquiesce à nouveau, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il a deviné sans que je n'ai eu un mot a dire.

-Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai le droit de faire ?

Je m'apprête a répondre mais me souviens que je n'ai pas mon carnet, je dresse mon index, je lui demande une minute. Après, je me lève difficilement, le plaid du matin est sur le canapé... C'est trop dur ! Mais mon corps est mué par la volonté de lui répondre alors je me lève quand même, attrape mon carnet et mon stylo et pendant que je suis debout, tire d'un grand coup sur le rideau. Le soleil envahit la pièce, je plisse les yeux et le temps de m'habituer a l'augmentation de luminosité soudaine, j'entends un grognement de sa part. Lorsque je retourne et que je glisse sous la couette, il a enfoncé l'oreiller sur sa tête. Une voix étouffée sort du bouclier contre la luminosité.

-Vous pourriez prévenir !

Je le regarde un moment, incrédule.

-Et non, je n'ai pas oublié.

Je soupire et écris. En entendant le stylo gratter le papier, il sort a nouveau la tête de sous l'oreiller. Je relève les yeux brièvement et souris en retournant a ma phrase. Ses cheveux en bataille me donnent envie de passer mes doigts dedans.

"Vous avez le droit de respirer."

-C'est trop d'honneur !

Je souris et acquiesce.

-Mais avec vous, qu'est-ce que j'ai le droit de faire ?

Je réfléchis puis pour la blague, montre la remarque précédente, ce qui le fait sourire mais il lève les yeux vers moi, attendant une autre réponse. Je lève les yeux au ciel mais cède a sa demande. Mais les mots que j'écris ne sont pas tous ceux qui me passent par l'esprit, je fais un tri.

"Vous avez le droit de rester ici et vous avez de le droit de partir a n'importe quel moment."

Il acquiesce. Sans m'en révéler plus sur ce qu'il a compris de ma phrase énigmatique.

-Alors... Quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui ?

"On va déjà commencer par déjeuner puis on verra pour la suite."

-D'accord.

Je quitte la couette en premier et marche jusqu'à l'entrée ou je reprends mon casque. Je passe un écouteur du casque audio sur mon oreille et l'autre derrière la deuxième oreille. Je laisse le hasard décider pour moi. Les accords doux de guitare et la voix du rouquin me font frissonner a chaque fois, les paroles sont si belles.. Si je n'étais pas déjà levée, je serais couchée, les yeux fermés et rien ne pourrait me sortir de cet apaisant bonheur musical. Je vais jusqu'à la cuisine, ouvre le frigo et sort quelques trucs ainsi que du placard.

Puis, lorsque je vois qu'il est enfin sorti, je lui montre le bar, moi, puis la salle de bains.

-Vous allez prendre une douche ?

J'acquiesce. Il approuve et s'installe au bar. Je file dans la salle de bains et ressors aussitôt en trottinant parce que j'ai oublié ma tenue de rechange. J'en crée une rapidement et retourne dans la salle de bains. Il faut dire que j'ai plutôt l'habitude de m'habiller dans le salon ou dans la chambre. Il change mes habitudes mais pas question qu'il m'observe tranquillement en sous-vêtements.

J'entre sous l'eau, masse mes cheveux avec un shampoing habitué a mes cheveux blancs. Et oui, même les cheveux incolores méritent d'être bien traités. Puis je m'occupe de mon corps avec du savon de Marseille. Je rince ensuite le tout soigneusement puis sors de la douche en m'enveloppant dans une serviette éponge. J'enroule mes cheveux dans une serviette et tamponne mon corps pour me sécher. Mes yeux dérivent sur le miroir sur et la marque devenue violacée. Peut-être s'atténuera-t-elle demain ?

Je soupire doucement et m'habille, je boutonne ma chemise et sautille en enfilant mon jean. Puis je penche la tête en avant et retire la serviette que je plie sur le porte serviettes. Je prends ma brosse, remets le casque sur une oreille et le panier a linge puis sort de la salle de bains, il lève la tête d'un bol de céréales et me regarde, je lui sourit puis lui indique la salle du bains du pouce, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

-Oui, je vais aller prendre une douche.

J'acquiesce et pose le linge par terre. Puis je m'assois a côté de lui, mon carnet est déjà sur le bar. Je lève les yeux pour croiser son regard puis regarde mon carnet, les sourcils levés.

-Oui, je l'ai regardé, enfin surtout la journée d'hier.

Je hoche la tête et me sers des céréales et du lait. J'en prends une cuillère et démêle mes cheveux tout en mangeant.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Humeurs changeantes

_Eh là qui voilà ? Une auteure coupable ! Bon, bon, bon... Vous attendez depuis Avril que je poste la suite de cette histoire et je dois avouer que je m'attends aussi depuis Avril. Mais voilà, manque de motivation. Je suppose qu'il me manquait une bonne soundtrack puisque j'ai passé la soirée a écouter du Sleeping at Last.. Je trouve que le style suit bien May : on s'y attache facilement et ce n'est pas agressif. Au fil des mois j'ai eu quelques reviews et des visites mais après toute cette absence, je ne suis pas sûre de retrouver les lecteurs au rendez-vous. Enfin, on verra. Viendra qui voudra. Un spécial remerciement a **Traffy-D-Lamy, I Am The Chocolate Surgeon** et **Conteuse-emeraude** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur. J'en avais bien besoin.. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre 7.

Je me lève et commence à débarrasser le petit-déjeuner. Je repose la brosse sur le bar et prends le panier à linge et vais le poser sur le lit. Je range le linge. A la moitié du panier, j'entends la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir. Et ses pas viennent vers moi. Je tourne la tête et le vois habillé de la même tenue qu'hier. La pensée qu'il lui faudrait de nouveaux vêtements pour son confort et le désir qu'il se fonde dans la masse me traverse l'esprit, je la garde, un sourire aux lèvres puis retourne à ma tâche tandis qu'il s'assieds sur le bord du lit.

-J'ai été surpris du fait que vous ayez du savon basique comme produit. D'habitude, les femmes préfèrent une odeur délicatement parfumée, non ?

Je hausse les épaules et baisse le casque sur mon cou.

-Néanmoins, ça m'a été utile. De quoi aurais-je eu l'air si je sentais la framboise ?

Je baisse la tête en tentant de cacher mon sourire puis je sens sa main sur mon poignet, je tourne la tête et l'observe.

-De quoi aurais-je l'air, May ?

Je prends mon carnet dans la poche arrière de mon jean et un stylo, y dépose la date et écris.

"D'un pirate qui sent la framboise."

-Ça serait dramatique pour ma réputation.

"Soit cela vous ridiculise, soit vous en faites un atout et vous terrifiez la population."

Un sourire amusé franchit ses lèvres et il lève un sourcil.

-Avec de la framboise ?

"Qui a dit que les pirates devaient sentir le mâle viril et la testostérone ?"

-Vous gagnez ce point mais je pense sincèrement que vous portez mieux le parfum de framboise que moi.

"Vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort."

Je retourne a ma tâche, mon sourire ne voulant pas quitter mes lèvres. Puis une fois le panier vide, je le dépose près de la bibliothèque. Je me tourne ensuite vers lui et hésite à m'asseoir sur le lit, avec lui. Mais l'idée clignote de plus belle dans ma tête et il fait beau dehors.

-A quoi pensez vous ?

"On va aller faire quelques achats."

-Et si je ne veux pas venir ?

Je lève un sourcil. Il sourit.

-Je vous taquine. C'est d'accord.

J'acquiesce et remplit mon sac puis noue mes lacets et met une veste en cuir, j'enfile ma besace sur l'épaule alors qu'il termine de mettre ses chaussures. Il met son étrange bonnet et je l'attends, le trousseau de clés dans les mains. On sort de l'appartement et on descend les cinq étages.

On sort et je permets au soleil de me réchauffer pendants quelques instants puis je me tourne vers Law et lui fais un signe de tête. Il acquiesce et on se met en marche. Je le conduis trois rues plus loin et m'arrête devant une boutique de vêtements masculins.

-Pourquoi des vêtements ? J'en ai déjà.

Je sors mon carnet et écrit.

" 1. Tenue de rechange.

2\. Sorte de camouflage, personne ne doit savoir d'où vous venez.

3\. Ca sera rapide."

Il soupire et cède, je range mon carnet dans ma poche et l'entraîne par le poignet a l'intérieur. La vendeuse nous salue, j'incline la tête. Puis je le lâche et me rends au rayon des sweats. Alors qu'il me rejoins, je l'observe pour déterminer sa taille puis fouille dans les portants. Après quelques minutes, je trouve mon bonheur et compose deux tenues a peu près similaires. Je le prends a nouveau par le poignet et l'entraîne aux cabines d'essayage. J'accroche les cintres dans une cabine et il me regarde, confus.

-Pourquoi les essayer ?

"Je veux savoir si ça vous va. Vous essayez l'une des deux et vous me montrez le résultat."

Il soupire à nouveau mais rentre dans la cabine. Je souris, victorieuse et veille a fermer le rideau derrière lui. J'écoute les bruits du tissu et attends patiemment. Mais juste a côté des cabines, se trouve le rayon des manteaux. Je me poste devant et regarde un instant les manteaux avant d'hésiter entre un blazer et un manteau un peu plus chaud. Je me décide finalement et reviens alors qu'il tire le rideau et sort. Il se regarde dans le grand miroir face a lui. Puis se tourne vers moi, un sourcil levé. J'approuve de la tête puis lui tends le manteau qu'il enfile. Je prends mon carnet.

"Est-ce la bonne taille ?"

-C'est confortable.

Je souris et hoche la tête.

"Vous pouvez vous changer."

Il acquiesce et commence par me donner le manteau. Quelques minutes plus tard, on passe en caisse, la vendeuse nous sourit et prends les vêtements puis les glisse dans un sac.

-250 $.

Je commence a sortir mon porte-feuille mais il m'interrompt.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

Je le regarde et acquiesce puis paye.

-Bonne journée.

Je remercie la vendeuse de la tête et prend le sac. On sort et et après avoir dépassé la boutique, je m'arrête pour écrire.

"Vous voulez continuer ou rentrer ?"

-On peut rentrer ?

J'acquiesce avec un grand sourire. Alors qu'on est sur le chemin du retour, il se met a pleuvoir. On court le plus vite possible mais en arrivant dans le hall, on est trempés. On monte les escaliers et j'ouvre la porte. Une fois déchaussée, je me précipite sur les serviettes et et lui en tends une. Il me remercie avec un hochement de tête et je soupire en me séchant les cheveux. Il s'assieds et je sens son regard sur moi mais l'ignore.

Dérangée, je me retourne vers lui et ne vois que ses mains qui sèchent ses cheveux. Je hausse les épaules et vais voir dans l'armoire. Je prends un jogging et un gros pull et vais à la salle de bains. Je me change dans ce nouvel ensemble confortable puis le rejoint sur le canapé. Mais a peine suis-je assise qu'il se lève a son tour, je hausse les sourcils surprise et il se met a faire les cent pas, l'air pensif.

Puis il se met à marmonner et à faire de nombreux gestes, je l'observe un instant, confuse par son comportement changeant. Je prends mon carnet et écris rapidement, je me lève et m'interpose dans ses allers retours entre la cuisine et le salon. Il s'arrête brusquement devant moi et son regard croise le mien mais il s'empresse de détourner les yeux, je lui tends mon carnet et il soupire en lisant la phrase.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tout. Cette situation, moi et ce monde ! Rien ne va. Et au lieu de m'aider, vous n'avez fait que m'expliquer des concepts totalement abstraits ! Et je reste avec vous alors que je dois rentrer dans mon monde, je dois retrouver mon équipage ! Je ne sais même pas s'ils vont bien et je ne sais pas si je pourrais les retrouver ! Ils sont peut être morts ou mal en point a l'heure qu'il est et je dois aussi continuer mon voyage. J'ai des choses a faire mais je reste ici... Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de vous demander de l'aide alors que vous ne pouvez clairement rien faire pour moi ?! A part m'entretenir bien sur ! Depuis quand vous me payez des vêtements alors que vous ne me connaissez même pas ?! Et pire encore, vous m'invitez chez vous alors que vous ne savez rien de moi ! Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai fait et vous me faites confiance. Vous êtes vraiment naïve, May.

Je montre la fenêtre de la main et il regarde la pluie qui semble s'intensifier mais hausse les épaules et me regarde d'un air désolé alors que je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Il baisse les siens et secoue la tête.

-Je dois partir. Au revoir, May Carter.

Il va remettre ses chaussures et enfonce son bonnet nordique sur ses yeux. Mes larmes débordent alors que la porte se referme derrière lui et que j'entends ses pas dans l'escalier. Mais je ne pleure pas pour ce qu'il m'a dit. Je suis triste pour lui, il doit se sentir perdu dans ce nouveau monde et je ne l'ai pas vraiment aidé en lui donnant encore plus d'énigmes. Mais si je ne le rattrape pas, il va vraiment se perdre dans New York et personne n'osera l'aider.

J'essuie mes larmes d'un geste de la main et vais enfiler mes chaussures a mon tour ainsi qu'un ciré de pluie. Puis j'attrape mes clés et sors a mon tour, claquant la porte derrière moi, je me lance dans les escaliers, priant pour ne pas louper une marche alors que j'entends la porte d'entrée se refermer. Je finis par arriver sur le palier et regarde a gauche et a droite dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un bonnet tacheté mais l'immeuble étant en bout de rue, il a rapidement disparu.

Je serre les dents et décide de prendre le coin de la rue et observe le carrefour, essayant de distinguer une silhouette se détachant du reste mais le rideau de pluie s'obstine. Je traverse alors que le feu piéton passe au rouge et que les conducteurs pressés démarrent dès qu'ils en ont l'autorisation. Je cours tout en regardant autour de moi, sentant le désespoir m'envahir alors que le temps passe, que la pluie s'efforce de me tremper et que le vent se met a souffler. De plus, les passants empressés de retrouver leur maisons et leurs familles me bousculent, comme si je n'étais qu'un fantôme.

Après tout, c'est tout comme. Je ne parle pas, je fais moins de bruit que la plupart des gens et personne ne m'attend, chez moi. Je baisse la tête, un vieux chagrin solitaire me reprend et ralentit automatiquement mon pas.

La tête grise de sombres pensées et le cœur lourd, je me laisse tomber sur un banc détrempé d'un petit parce que je reconnais être celui en face du café. Au bout de quelques minutes, quelqu'un vient s'asseoir a côté de moi. Agacée et surtout curieuse, je jette un regard au pantalon. Qui serait assez fou pour s'asseoir sous une averse avec un fantôme détrempé ?

La réponse prend la forme d'un jean clair parsemé de petites taches noires. Mes lèvres s'étirent un large sourire alors que je reconnais ce style unique porté par l'unique pirate que je connais. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement et déboutonne mon imperméable. Je le lui passe autour des épaules en sachant pertinemment que c'est une taille trop petite pour lui mais il me laisse faire. Et alors que je courbe le dos pour poser mes coudes sur mes genoux, je sens quelque chose de doux atterrit sur ma tête. Je lève les yeux et vois des gouttes perler continuellement depuis la visière de ce que je reconnais être son bonnet nordique.

En silence, je me redresse jusqu'à sentir le banc contre mon dos et renifle bruyamment, ne pouvant empêcher les larmes de déborder sur mes joues. Malgré ça, je continue de sourire. Deux émotions contradictoires me submergent et je laisse ce bordel émotionnel engloutir mes pensées les plus tristes.

-May... Je suis désolé pour ce que je vous ai dit. Vous avez fait de votre mieux et je ne vous ai même pas remerciée.

Mon sourire s'étire, je me lève et pose une main sur le bonnet nordique tandis que je lève la tête pour recevoir les gouttes de pluie en plein visage. J'ouvre mon autre main et attends quelques instants avant de sentir sa main entourer la mienne. Je tourne la tête vers lui et hausse les épaules puis lui indique le chemin de mon appartement d'un signe de tête.

Il me regarde avec étonnement et fronce les sourcils, confus.

-Après ce que j'ai fait, vous voulez que je revienne chez vous ?

J'acquiesce simplement et il soupire, l'air sidéré.

-Je vous suis a une condition. J'aimerai que vous m'expliquiez comment vous faites pour vouloir encore d'un être aussi insupportable que moi.

Je hoche la tête, remarquant a quel point son estime personnelle est basse. Mais vu que je ne suis pas mieux, ce n'est pas a moi de juger.

Il pose l'imperméable sur mes épaules alors que le ciel se calme, faiblissant la pluie au cours des minutes qui passent et réduisant le vent a un subtil murmure. Le ciel reste gris mais l'atmosphère est tranquille, les rues sont désertes. Les gens sont rentrés chez eux et j'entraine Law sur le chemin du retour. Il a laissé son bonnet sur ma tête et ainsi honorée, je garde la tête haute tout le long du trajet, un sourire aux lèvres.


	9. Chapter 8 : Doux échanges

_Hello ! Me voilà avec la suite tant attendue ! Yaaaay ! Je tiens a remercier **221BRavenclaw, Traffy-D-Lamy** et **I Am The Chocolate Surgeon** pour m'avoir laissés leurs reviews qui m'ont faite sourire. J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Chapitre 8.

On finit par arriver à destination, amenant un désordre aqueux par la même occasion dans le hall d'entrée. Je retire mes chaussures et les prends à la main, il m'imite après m'avoir regardée faire avec confusion. Seules les marchent craquantes et grinçantes remplissent l'atmosphère agrémentée par l'odeur de plats cuisinés s'échappant des appartements voisins.

Arrivés devant ma porte, je sors mes clés et ouvre rapidement cette dernière. J'entre sans attendre, pour aller chercher dans le placard du vestibule, une serpillère que je pose par terre et ou je dépose mes chaussures. Après un signe de tête positif de ma part, il s'autorise à entrer et pose ses chaussures à coté des miennes. Je laisse mon ciré sécher sur un porte-manteau, un peu trop chargé d'ailleurs. Mes chaussettes sont humides, ce qui m'empêche de glisser d'un bout à l'autre du studio, mon mode de déplacement favori depuis que j'ai découvert que les lattes du parquet sont propices au patinage en chaussettes.

Mais je dois d'abord trouver des couches de tissu adaptées au séchage physique. Je lui lance une serviette restée sur le canapé, témoignant de notre récente escapade pluvieuse et j'enroule une serviette autour de ma tête, lorgnant le sèche-serviettes depuis le comptoir.

Au même moment, quelques mètres plus loin.

Il regardait son hôte faire des allers retours dans l'appartement, se retrouvant occasionnellement en sous vêtements alors qu'elle retirait sa tenue précédente pour enfiler son pyjama. Mais il était trop stupéfait pour en prendre réellement conscience. Le fait est qu'elle était partie à sa recherche alors qu'il l'avait clairement laissée derrière. Et il avait du mal a accepter qu'elle n'ait pas pris ombrage de ses piques, agressives et violentes.

Pourtant, il se trouvait à nouveau dans son appartement. Il n'avait aucune explication à fournir face à cette gentillesse inattendue. En vérité, il regrettait d'avoir été aussi méchant. Un contact physique interrompt de façon soudaine ses réflexions. Elle lui sourit et lui tend une tasse emplie d'un liquide chaud et doré. Il prend la tasse et hume une nuance de miel. Il la regarde et elle hausse les sourcils, un petit sourire orne ses lèvres et il ressent la chaleur du thé se propager dans ses mains, ce qui lui rappelle qu'il est toujours trempé.

Elle acquiesce et lui désigne la salle de bains puis s'éloigne, enroulée dans un plaid.

Quelques minutes plus tard, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Après avoir déambulé dans l'appartement pendant un moment, je m'assieds enfin sur le lit. Law ne tarde pas a me rejoindre. N'ayant pas de plaid, il se glisse directement sous la couette. J'attrape mon ordinateur et commence à écrire le pourquoi du comment sur le fait que je sois partie à sa recherche, ce qui semble le rendre vraiment confus. Je me relis rapidement et lui tends l'ordinateur, tout en essayant de ne pas fixer son visage pour observer ses réactions.

"Tout d'abord, je tiens a m'excuser. Vous devez vous sentir perdu dans ce nouveau monde et je n'ai fait qu'empirer les choses en vous donnant des énigmes en guise de réponses. Peut-être qu'en réalité, je ne peux vous aider mais je tiens a essayer. Parce que vous avez déjà fait tellement pour moi. Je suis un fantôme aux yeux des autres. Puisque je ne parle pas, je n'existe pas vraiment. Dans ce monde de bruit constant, mon silence dérange et est donc ignoré. Mais vous avez pris le temps de m'écouter et vous êtes resté avec moi. C'est pour cette raison que je ne peux pas vous abandonner. Parce qu'à travers vos yeux, je suis là, bel et bien présente. Et le simple fait que vous soyez ici, à mes côtés, représente beaucoup pour moi."

Alors que je me concentre sur le bruit des gouttes de pluie tapant contre la vitre et que je m'absorbe lentement dans mes propres pensées, j'entends le capot de l'ordinateur se refermer et le temps que je me sorte de ma méditation involontaire, je me fais rapidement plaquer contre le matelas. Il me surplombe et m'observe un moment. Il brise finalement le silence surpris.

-May Carter, ne vous traitez plus jamais comme un fantôme. Parce que vous êtes une personne magnifique, aussi bien intérieurement qu'extérieurement. Ceux qui vous ignorent ne comprennent pas quels trésors vous renfermez. Et je ne regretterai jamais de vous avoir adressé la parole parce que vous avez une voix sublime. C'est moi qui-...

N'y tenant plus, je me redresse légèrement pour finalement rencontrer ses lèvres, qui s'arrêtent de bouger et restent entrouvertes alors que je romps le contact de nos bouches. Il ne dit rien et embarrassée par mon acte impulsif, je regarde ailleurs. Son bras me bloque la vue mais le mur reste tout de même très intéressant en ce moment.

Il s'écroule alors sur moi, mon souffle se coupe brièvement et selon la règle : jamais deux actes impulsifs sans trois, je passe automatiquement mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Il ne réagit pas plus que lors du baiser, je crois que je viens de le perturber sérieusement. Quant a moi, ma température corporelle a augmenté soudainement et je ne sais pas si c'est dû au fait que je l'ai embrassé ou alors qu'il est maintenant couché sur moi et qu'il ne semble pas décidé à bouger.

Au bout d'un long moment qui me paraît une paisible éternité, il finit par se redresser pour me regarder longuement.

-Vous avez osé m'interrompre.

Je hausse les sourcils, m'attendant plutôt à un commentaire sur mon baiser impulsif qu'à une plainte. Je me tourne sur le côté, attrape l'ordinateur et écris ma réponse pour essayer de le faire réagir. Et il ne me rend pas la tâche facile en laissant ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête.

"J'ai osé vous embrasser."

Il fronce les sourcils en lisant la phrase et j'appréhende un autre coup de gueule.

-Personne n'a jamais osé m'interrompre.

Je fronce les sourcils a mon tour, confuse par le fait qu'il trouve plus important de réagir au principe de l'interruption plutôt qu'au baiser en lui-même. Mais comme je suis bornée, je décide de continuer à l'interroger jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde.

"Revoyez vos priorités, bon sang ! Je vous ai embrassé et vous n'avez pas réagi. Pourquoi ?"

Il m'observe à nouveau et cette fois, un léger sourire étire ses lèvres. Il se penche pour chuchoter dans mon oreille.

-Parce que je ne vois pas ça comme un problème, May. Vous pouvez recommencez quand vous voulez.

Alors que je me sens rougir, son sourire s'étire et je cache mon visage dans mes mains. Ensuite, lentement mais surement, je me dégage de cette zone dangereuse et découvre qu'éventuellement, le matelas n'a pas une place infinie donc je tombe tête la première mais je me relève rapidement et file à la salle de bains sans demander mon reste.

Quelques instants plus tard, il apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte, je lève mes yeux débordants de larmes vers lui, il me sourit d'un air compatissant avant de s'approcher et d'examiner mon crâne douloureux.

-Vous n'êtes pas tombée de haut alors ça devrait faire l'affaire.

Il me tend un sachet de petits pois congelés que je pose sur ma tête, le froid soulageant les élancements perçants de ma boite crânienne.

-Je suis désolé, May. Je ne voulais en aucun cas vous effrayer.

Je secoue la tête et me montre du doigt, essayant de faire passer le message que je suis la seule fautive mais sans papier ou ordinateur, c'est compliqué de communiquer. Toujours est-il qu'il acquiesce, il a du comprendre de façon approximative. Lorsque les élancements se réduisent à un agacement chuchotement, je retire le sachet et frotte doucement mon cuir chevelu, grimaçant devant mon talent inexistant pour me sortir des situations délicates.

Si j'avais pu parler, je pense que j'aurais fait la même chose que celle que je fais désormais, c'est à dire aller me glisser sous la couette et la rabattre de façon à ce que je disparaisse totalement sous une immensité cotonneuse.

Il me rejoint rapidement et je sens qu'il se penche sur la forme informe de mon corps pour me parler.

-Moi aussi, je peux venir ?

Je ne lui réponds pas mais ouvre la couette de l'autre côté. Il finit par se glisser à mes côtés et ce n'est qu'au bout d'un long moment de silence que je m'aperçois que son rythme respiratoire s'est ralenti. Je ferme les yeux et finis aussi par m'endormir.

Quelques heures plus tard :

Trafalgar Law fronce les sourcils en sentant un corps chaud mais étranger dans ses bras. Il ouvre lentement les yeux pour observer May qui s'est inconsciemment glissée dans ses bras mais le plus surprenant, c'est qu'il n'a rien fait pour bouger. C'était si facile de la laisser faire, de la suivre quand elle l'entraîne dans cet appartement réconfortant et de l'écouter quand elle avait tellement de choses a partager.

Le brun n'était pas sûr de son futur et encore moins fier de son passé mais pour ce qui est de son présent, il le passe avec elle et il veut mémoriser chaque particularité de son nouveau quotidien.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait sur sa vie actuelle, il sentit la blanche se mouvoir doucement puis se figer soudainement. Comme si elle venait de réaliser ce qui se passait. Il baisse la tête vers elle et chuchote des paroles qu'il veut apaisantes.

-Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, May. Restez encore un peu, s'il vous plaît.

N'étant pas dupe, il s'attend à ce qu'elle recule. Mais au lieu de fuir, elle passe les mains dans son dos et se blottit un peu plus, à la manière d'un chat. D'abord surpris par cette bravoure affective inattendue, il sourit et la serre contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans cette chevelure voluptueuse dont il inspirait profondément le parfum d'amande.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Epilogue

Chapitre 9.

Alors que mon cerveau se réveille peu a peu, poussé par mon estomac vide, je prends conscience que des bras entourent ma taille. Ils m'enveloppent dans un cocon de réconfort et m'apaisent. Je baisse la tête pour tenter de reconnaître la personne qui a réussi à me garder aussi longtemps pour un câlin et m'aperçois de deux choses : l'appartement est plongé dans l'obscurité et une odeur masculine devenue familière me chatouille les narines, a moins que ce ne soit ses cheveux.

Après avoir reconnu Law, je décide de bouger mais son étreinte se resserre sur ma taille et il émet un grognement. Je souris et reste un instant pour inspirer son odeur corporelle. Je m'extirpe ensuite et réussis à me mettre debout mais point malus, il s'est réveillé pendant ma manœuvre presque habile. Il me regarde longuement et pas très à l'aise, je baisse les yeux et tire sur mon t-shirt.

La pièce s'éclaire doucement alors que je le vois se redresser après avoir allumé la lampe de chevet. Il se frotte les yeux et me tends la main, m'invitant a m'asseoir, je l'observe longuement, hésite et finit par m'éloigner en me maudissant mon comportement de lycéenne éperdue. Je vais me réfugier dans la cuisine et me serre un verre d'eau. Le cœur battant et les joues rouges, j'essaye de respirer longuement mais c'est sans compter sur ses mains qui se posent sur mes hanches, se voulant apaisantes. Malheureusement, c'est plutôt l'effet inverse, je sursaute et veut m'enfuir a nouveau.

Il me retient et pose la tête sur mon épaule pour parler calmement a mon oreille.

-May, calmez vous. Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

Sa voix suave me fait frissonner mais me détends. Je relâche la pression soudainement accumulée et expire profondément.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous soudainement si nerveuse ?

Il me lâche pour que je puisse attraper mon carnet sur le comptoir et j'allume la lampe de la hotte puis je griffonne rapidement.

"Je n'ai pas l'habitude du contact physique et je ne veux pas me rater."

Il lit ma phrase et sourit, amusé. Je hausse les sourcils.

-Comme quand vous êtes tombée en essayant de m'échapper, vous voulez dire ?

Mes joues rougissent de plus belle et je cache mon visage dans mes mains alors qu'il s'esclaffe et me prends dans ses bras.

-Désolé, vous êtes adorable et je ne peux m'empêcher de vous taquiner.

Je soupire et pose mon front contre son épaule. En réalité, la raison de ma fuite est plus égoïste que la nervosité. Je ne veux pas m'habituer a son contact si je l'aide a retourner dans son monde sans pouvoir le suivre. Il se détache de moi et me regarde, d'un air concerné.

-Vous voulez peut-être que j'arrête de vous toucher si cela vous rend nerveuse ?

Je souris et secoue la tête malgré moi. L'air soulagé, il m'étreint a nouveau et j'enfouis le nez dans son cou, m'enivrant son odeur rassurante. Je suis un cas désespéré mais j'ai envie de profiter de lui car il n'est qu'éphémère.

-J'avoue que cette réponse me soulage, je n'avais pas envie de devoir arrêter. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus vous mettre mal a l'aise.

J'acquiesce, les joues rouges et il me lâche pour me tendre mon verre d'eau. Je le remercie et bois à petites gorgées, manquerait plus que je m'étouffe. Mon regard s'éloigne avec mes pensées sur l'extérieur et je termine mon verre. J'expire doucement et l'observe un moment, profitant qu'il contemple les détails des placards. Ses yeux se posent de nouveau sur moi et je baisse les miens mais le vois sourire. J'écris à nouveau pour tenter de calmer mon cœur qui bat relativement fort.

"Vous avez soif / faim / envie de retourner dormir ?"

Il se penche sur le carnet quand j'ai terminé et secoue la tête.

-Merci mais ça va et je me sens reposé.

Je réfléchis un instant et écris à nouveau.

"Alors, bien que je ne sais pas par où commencer, on peut essayer de régler votre problème ?"

Il prend quelques secondes pour lire et j'ai l'impression qu'il relit une deuxième fois, pour s'assurer de ce qu'il a vu. Il lève les yeux vers moi, en silence et je n'ai que le temps de me rendre compte que la luminosité augmente avant de me sentir transportée.

Lorsque j'ouvre a nouveau les yeux, Law se trouve en face de moi et regarde autour de lui, il semble reconnaitre l'endroit mais tout ce que je peux en dire, c'est que le blanc domine l'environnement.

Sans me dire un mot, il embrasse ma tempe puis se dirige vers un gros chat habillé de couleurs vives et qui se tient sur ses deux pattes. Ils semblent discuter un moment ensemble et le regard du chat se pose sur moi, il incline la tête et me sourit, l'air nonchalant. Je me sens de plus en plus faible et ressens le besoin de m'asseoir. Mes yeux se ferment lentement lors de ma chute et cet endroit s'évanouit peu a peu, comme dans un rêve.

*Crack, blah, blah, blah*

Je me réveille en sursaut et me redresse dans le lit puis réussit à éteindre le réveil a l'aveugle. Je frotte mes paupières lourdes de sommeil mais n'arrive pas a me détendre, mal à l'aise. Pourtant, je suis dans mon lit, seule comme a mon habitude. Mais j'ai ce rêve qui flotte dans ma tête, ce rêve d'une rencontre particulière avec cet homme qui sort de mon ordinaire. Je regarde autour de moi et me penche pour prendre le livre ou j'ai commencé a écrire mon histoire. Je trempe la plume dans l'encrier et commence à rédiger, une sensation de besoin me ronge l'estomac a moins que ce ne soit la faim.

"Une nouvelle journée commence et j'ai pourtant l'impression que hier ne s'est pas terminé. J'ai beau fouiller dans mon esprit embrumé, je n'ai aucun souvenir net de ce weekend mais les sentiments rattachés a ce flou artistique sont pourtant agréables. Enfin bref, ce blackout dérangeant me suivra sans doute encore longtemps. Mais sans plus attendre, je dois démarrer cette nouvelle semaine. Je te donne donc rendez vous ce soir, pour le récit de ce lundi qui s'annonce mouvementé ! Souhaite moi bon courage, très cher lecteur."

* * *

 _Hey, bien le bonsoir tout le monde ! Et bien, nous y voilà. La fin. Je n'aurais pas cru y arriver aussi vite. A vrai dire, j'avais prévu de faire dix chapitres et de vous prévenir de l'avènement de cette fiction. Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont suivie à travers cette aventure, merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements. J'espère vous avoir plu et vous souhaite de très bonnes lectures. See ya !_


End file.
